Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool
by KuroMaster
Summary: Welcome to Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool, located in the Hoenn region! We welcome all future and past trainers, to this school to further the potential of each and every one of you and help your goal as a pokemon trainer! From seven classes to be in, good staff, and good food, we are here to help you learn more about pokemon and evolve as human beings! PM Kuromaster your Resume!
1. Prologue

I got up from bed, like any other day. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and dressed, like any other day. I walked down my stairs and ate my breakfast, like any other day. But it wasn't just any other day; today was the day that I would start Highschool as a 1st year student at the pristine school, Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool, in Hoenn. I would be attending for three years, unless I drop out, or have to leave for personal reasons, and I would learn what kind of path I want to be in as a trainer. Gym leader, elite four, coordinator, and more. I've heard people like Cynthia went there and took five out of seven of the classes offered! Unlike other pokemon schools, this one only teaches seven classes: pokemon battling classes, pokemon coordinator classes, breeder classes, archaeology classes, research classes, basic knowledge classes, and even photograhpy!

In pokemon battling classes you will learn the ups and downs of battling, from tactics to improvisation during battles. In pokemon coordinator classes you will learn how to combine attacks to make beautiful works of art and to show off the beauty of your pokemon. In breeder classes, you will learn about pokemon egg groups and how to properly care for your pokemon. You can even learn how to make pokemon food specifically for a certain pokemon type or species! In archaeology classes you will learn about ancient pokemon that have gone extinct and legendary pokemon aswell as other things involving fossils and ancient knowledge. In research classes you will learn about your pokemon and other pokemon, like their habits, food sources, and differences between each pokemon in a species aswell as studying a pokemon and discovering new ones. In basic knowledge classes, you will be going over what you learned in basic pokemon schools, such as poison, paralysis, burn, items, TMs, how to challenge gyms, how to begin your pokemon journey, and everything else you should know. And finally, in photography, you will learn how to take beautiful pictures of pokemon that show off their skills and natural beauty, as well as how to watch pokemon for signs, such as aggression, pain, shyness, and other forms of emotions.

You can sign up to all seven classes if you wanted to, or just three. Apparently, three is the lowest number of classes you can have. I don't know why the school doesn't just make you take all seven classes, but atleast it's less work.

Well, in any case, I already know what class I will be signing up forL Battling, coordinator, and research.

As I dug around in my bag, looking for the resume I had to fill out, Shock jumped up onto my shoulder, and rubbed his head against my face. Shock was a Shinx my Father had given me last year. He was such a cool and nice pokemon, that I decided a long time ago that he would be my first pokemon on my journey. I dropped my hand onto his head and rubbed it and he purred softly into my neck, smiling more at the contact.

I quickly pulled out my resume and dropped it onto the table. Shock looked down at it in wonder with his yellow eyes. I smiled at the sight and grabbed my pencil. I placed the lead next to where it said ' _name_ ' and wrote my name down.

* * *

 _Name:_  
 _Gender:_  
 _Age:_  
 _Height:  
Region:_  
 _Personality:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Outfit:_

 _(backstory:optional):_

 _Classes:_ **MUST PICK ATLEAST THREE**  
 _Battling, Coordinator, Basic Knowledge, Research, Breeder, Photography, Archaeology_

 _Pokemon:_ **ONE POKEMON AT FIRST EVOLUTION** _(Ex: You can put Torchic, but you can't put Blaziken._ **NO LEGENDARIES UNLESS YOU ASK ME FIRST AND IT HAS TO BE A SMALL ONE; MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A BACKUP POKEMON PICKED** _.)_  
 _Nickname:_  
 _Species:_  
 _Gender:_  
 _Height:_  
 _Weight:_  
 _Ability:_  
 _Nature:_

 _Moves and level: (Has to be from LVL 1, to LVL 15. Up to four moves given. I will be changing the moves as the series goes on, unless you put a list of the moves I can use. Such as, if you have Shinx, you put the moves you'd teach it until it is a Luxray and can no longer learn moves. You can add TMs to the list as well.)_

 **PM this to Kuromaster to check and evaluate and accept the student if the above mentioned resume is filled out properly and if the information above is correct as well as after the student's history is checked and evaluated to be allowed in a school environment. Please remember that every pokemon that has been recorded in a pokedex can be brought with you here; please do not bring an unidentifiable pokemon that hasn't been registered in a pokedex here. If you do, your registration will be pushed back and you may miss several weeks or months of school because of this.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, the Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool Resume is above here, so please fill it out if your interested in transfering to this school when the next school year starts, which would be soon. Time is running out, though you still have plenty of time to fill it out. Of course, even if you're late by a few monthes, you can still transfer in midterm, but you'll have lots of late work to do! Unless you decide to transfer in after the first term, in which case, you won't have hundreds of homework assignments and tests to do, but you would have to be caught up in class if you want to have passing grades.**

 **In the Resume, you can add a " _BACKSTORY_ " underneath " _OUTFIT_ " if you want to, but you don't have to.**

 **In any case, I hope all of you new transferees have a good rest of the summer, and a good new school year, at Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool.**

 **-** _Signed, Your Principal,_  
 _Steven Stones,_  
 _and Your Vice-Principal,_  
 _Blaine._

 _Also signed by, the First Principal and Creator of Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool,_  
 _Kuromaster._


	2. Prologue 2

I was born in Sinnoh, but now I'm moving to Hoenn to go to school. Sure, it wasn't the best thing ever, I'll have to leave all my friends and live in a new environment that may might have people who will dislike me because of where I'm from, but that doesn't matter! What _does_ matter, is that I will be going there with my best bud, Riolu! I was currently on a boat heading to Lillycove City, In Hoenn, so it will take atleast a week before I'm there. The weird part about this, was that after I get there, I would have to stay for a few days, just to get on another boat that will be taking me to this school! Seriously, that is just a waste of time! Instead of going to this city to get on another boat, they could've just sent a boat to bring me to the school from Sinnoh! But whatever. It doesn't matter, as I already said earlier. As long as Riolu was with me, it was alright.

Riolu was balancing in his usual pose, with one leg at the side and his hands joined together. His eyes were closed and his blue scarf moved with the bouncing of the boat. Currently, he was balancing on one of the chairs in our room. Just watching him do this was pretty fun, but I have other things to do. I took out the Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool resume from a folder and placed it infront of me, taking out a pen at the same time. At where it said 'name' I stabbed in my name.

 **Name: Ohata Shiruma**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Height: 5"8'**  
 **Classes: Battling, Coordinating, Breeding**  
 **Pokémon: Riolu**  
 **Nickname: N/A**  
 **Species: The Emanation Pokemon**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Rash**

After I finished filling out the resume, I stuffed it back into my folder and then placed the folder into my backpack, zipping it up slowly. I turned back to Riolu, who was now doing a handstand, balancing one of my pencils in his hand. _'He was pretty quick, wasn't he_?' I thought to myself, looking at my pencil case, that was open when it should've been closed. I shook my head, with a smile on my face. I was looking forward to school life at this new school. Who knows how many rivals I'll be making? _'But of course, I'll be number one._ ' I thought proudly to myself.

* * *

I was reading the small, thick pokemon handbook the school provided every trainer who was sent a resume. Of course, most of the trainers probably never read it, but it was very interesting. In it, was some very useful tips for inexperienced trainers, and complicated tips for experienced trainers. Both of which, I read several times over, writing them done on a sheet of paper and filing away the information for when I make it through this school. On one of the first pages, it talked about the Top Ten Students in the school. Basically, first year students will be pitted against each other half way into the year, to find out who the top ten are out of them. Of course, not all of them will compete, only a select few.

After the competition is over, the top ten students will be in in charge; they'll be like the student council in most other schools. Only there would be ten of them. They would set an example for all the other students, and, well, as stated from the creator of the school, " _The ten best trainers will be respected. And so, like in my day, they will probably become rich, one way or another_." I don't know what he was trying to say, but basically, if I become one of the strongest, then I can be rich? It made no sense, but it didn't have to! Money was money and money can get you a lot of knowledge!

I grabbed the resume that I hadn't filled out yet and took out a pencil, and slowly filled it out.

 **Name: William Wood**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Age:15**  
 **Height:5'7**  
 **Classes: Battling, Coordinator, Archaeology**  
 **Pokemon: Dratini**  
 **Nickname: Dray**  
 **Species: The Dragon Pokemon**  
 **Gender: male**  
 **Ability: marvel scale**  
 **Nature: adamant**

After I finished with the Resume, I looked at the back of the handbook, on the last page, to see if there was anything interesting there. And truth be told, there was.

 _'The Top Ten Students: 1st Generation!_  
 _10th: Giovanni_  
 _9th: Samuel Oak_  
 _8th: Cyrus_  
 _7th: Lance_  
 _6th: Diantha_  
 _5th: Alder_  
 _4th: Ghetsis_  
 _3rd: Cynthia_  
 _2nd: Steven Stones_  
 _1st: Shoma Honami_  
 _Results were made from all of their classes and their skills as well as their behavior. The deciding positionas were decided in battle._ '

Wait... Shoma Honami? Didn't he win the last World Tournament? And this _'top ten'_... They're mostly made up of Pokemon League Champions! Current and past! Okay, that decides it! "Dray!" I called to my Dratini. Out from the corner of my eye, I saw a snake-like pokemon slither up onto my desk and stared at me expectantly. "We're going to be one of the top ten in this school! No matter what!" Dray bobbed his head up and down, agreeing with me. As the boat I was one headed towards Lillycove, my only thought was of topping the school.

* * *

I looked down at the kid infront of me, who, was only a year younger than me at 15. He had called me out, saying that I was just a little kid, so I should show some respect. After learning that he was going to the same school I was, I challenged him to a battle. After wrecking part of the boat we were on, defeating his weak Mankey with my Spade, my male Nidoran, I looked down on him, leaving my eyes half open to scare the poor kid. My elitest attitude makes people keep their distance, but sometimes, they'd walk up to me, acting all high and mighty, and demand respect, acting as if I was a kid, because of my height! I wasn't _that_ short for my age!

I walked back to my room with Spade sitting on my shoulder, rubbing his head along the way. After I entered my room and kicked shut the door, threw my bags onto my bed and sat down on a chair and took out the resume for this school. "Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool." I read at the top of the page. It had came with a Pokemon Handbook, but I threw it away. Who needed it anyway? I took out a red pen and spun it around my hand a few times before bending forward and writing out my information.

 **Name: Nobu Ogawa**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Height: 5' 4''**  
 **Classes: Battling, Research, Photography**  
 **Pokemon: Nidoran (M)**  
 **Nickname: Spade**  
 **Species: The Poison Pin Pokemon**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Ability: Hustle**  
 **Nature: Rash**

After I finished writing, I put down my pencil and looked at Spade, who was scratching his head with his hands. I smiled for the first time in a few days and placed my hand onto my shoulder. After I had left home, I had to get a tattoo of my name in Kanji, so I was still pretty unused to it; it even still burned. I sighed as I placed my hands into my pockets and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long trip to Lillycove, but I could wait.

* * *

 _Thank you to those of you who have registered for Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool! The following so far have been accepted, the rest are still pending:_

 **OHATA UCHIHA**  
 **THE 6TH SPECTRAL KING**  
 **PANTHER HARDRAAD**  
 **POKEMONTRAINER470**  
 **NIGHTFALL-SENSEI**  
 **TREVOR607**  
 **ULTIMATE SHADOW MASTER**

 _Time is running out! The first term will be starting soon, but first, I'd like to say that for those of you who are still unsure in registering for our fair school, I'd like to make an annoucement!_

 _Many of our students, who have graduated, went on to becoming champions, gym leaders, part of the elite four, world champions, and even tried to take over the world! These powerful boys and girls, blossomed into powerful men and women alike, and became part of the elites of the pokemon world. This can be you! Of course, we'd recommend not trying to take over the world, because a recently graduated boy or girl student will stop you, don't ask why, but it always happens! But I digress. We are here to help nurture you. You might complain about this school not being up to standards with others, however, how many schools can you say sent out champions to the world? None? Excellent! You have to resume, but just in case, we here at Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool will send each applicant another copy, just in case they lost theirs, had them stolen, or threw them away! We're always accepting new students, from any region, and we will gladly pay to send you here! With an assortment of delicious free food, that other schools can't provide for(thought it might be free, it won't be good), we will make sure your three years at this school is well worth it!_

 _Here is a second copy of the resume, for budget purposes, who will not be sending another copy, so please understand that if you lose another copy, you won't be allowed to start this term!_

* * *

 _Name:_  
 _Gender:_  
 _Age:_  
 _Height:_  
 _Personality:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Outfit:_

 _Classes: MUST PICK ATLEAST THREE_  
 _Battling, Coordinator, Basic Knowledge, Research, Breeder, Photography, Archaeology_

 _Pokemon:_ **ONE POKEMON AT FIRST EVOLUTION** _(Ex: You can put Torchic, but you can't put Blaziken._ **NO LEGENDARIES UNLESS YOU ASK ME FIRST AND IT HAS TO BE A SMALL ONE; MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A BACKUP POKEMON PICKED** _.)_  
 _Nickname:_  
 _Species:_  
 _Gender:_  
 _Height:_  
 _Weight:_  
 _Ability:_  
 _Nature:_

 _Moves and level: (Has to be from LVL 1, to LVL 15. Up to four moves given. I will be changing the moves as the series goes on, unless you put a list of the moves I can use. Such as, if you have Shinx, you put the moves you'd teach it until it is a Luxray and can no longer learn moves. You can add TMs to the list as well.)_

* * *

 _And without further ado, we leave you here, to decide your path!_

 _-Signed, Your Principal,_  
 _Steven Stones,_  
 _and Your Vice-Principal,_  
 _Blaine._

 _Also signed by, the First Principal and Creator of Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool,_  
 _Kuromaster._

 **(Special note: Sorry if I messed up your character! I tried my best under the circumstances! If you're upset about anything in these first few chapters, or even later on, please PM me and I will try to fix it in further chapters! If you didn't notice, this chapter I just introduced some of the characters I received, to try to help those of you who weren't sure if you wanted to send in a resume with your trainer. Or something. Either way, I have decided to accept up to THREE small legendary pokemon, so if you want, say, a Jirachi, then hurry up and send your character, but also please list a backup pokemon. The first chapter went up yesterday, and I already have already received SEVEN trainers for my story so far. Anyway, the first REAL chapter will come out either on Friday, or Monday next week. Before then, I will probably introduce you to some of the characters I received, and expand on the school, telling you more things about it. But anyway, this has been Kuromaster, and now I'm going to edit this and post this chapter on Fanfiction. Goodbye for now!)**


	3. Prologue 3

**Hi guys! here are some answers to the reviews I have gotten and reactions to them or whatever. Let's go!**

 **The 6th Spectral King** \- _Thank you for saying it was interesting. And nothing else. Still, thank you very much :D_  
 **Panther Hardraad** - _I don't know what SYOC stands for, but after looking it up, I arrived at two possible translations: Suck Your Own C***, and Send Your Own Character. I think it is the second one... for reasons. Thank you for following, it means a lot! :D_  
 **NightFall-Sensei** \- _Thank you for saying that I was a clever writer, but what did I do? The OC form just fit better that way, so I did it that way. It wasn't anything surprising to me, but thank you nevertheless. Ja na? I always thought it was Ja ne. "The More You Know."_  
 **Ohata Uchiha** \- _Oh god no. Now my friend from middle school is reading this. I feel like stopping all of a sudden... lol jk. And thanks for explaining out backstory... kind of and saying chapter two was awesome. I too wonder who will be top ten. Obviously me. At number 8._  
 **Snowwold12132** \- _Every story I write as an interesting end. Its just I never get to it cause I always drop the story at some point. Thought I swear that one day, I will finish every story I've written!_  
 **Panther Hardraad** \- _This will be a daily sporadic fanfic, as in, it will come out daily one minute, then the next, I skip fifteen days before the next chapter. "The More You Know."_  
 **JJun** \- _Thanks! I always like it when people compliment my stories! I mean, a lot of them are good, well, interesting ideas, but it can be molded into a good story. But thanks for saying it was cool._  
 **NighFall-Sensei** - _Each character will have a chance in the limelight, sometimes an entire chapter will be dedicated to them, which might not seem much right now, but when things finally start, it will be a lot. Maybe. I will most likely not remember ever single character. I always look over the characters I have before each chapter, then, when I'm writing said chapter, I have the characters page pulled up so I can just look at it to go over it, thinking about, who should I send in, or how to portray each character. Or what pokemon they have, what they look like, and what their name is. I'm very forgetful. My grammar Is pef3ct. Ie dont now whet you takl abot._

 **And now, thank you all for reading! I currently have 181 views, 11 followers, and 5 favorites! So far, this is more popular than any stories I've witten when they were at two, three chapters! Thank you all, for being interested in this unoriginal story! There are many other pokemon school fanfictions out there, and school fanfictions about other anime, or even games, probably. But, I thank you for being interested in mine! So, let us get started, by looking back at my character.**

* * *

I leaned against the wall of the boat, thinking about the past. The events that ultimately led me to this school, was the death of my father. I stopped leaning against the wall and picked Shock up, letting him jump onto my shoulder as I walked away from my spot, heading to wherever, looking slightly up at the sky, staring off into space. I always looked upon the even as my fault, I mean, if I didn't do what I did, then this wouldn't have happened, though I probably would've gone to this school either way, just on a more happy note. I walked outside of the boat and walked towards the big, open space designed for pokemon battles and saw a kid waiting for me. A few hours prior to this, I pissed him off when I bumped into him, making him drop his ice cream. It was a stupid reason to demand a battle from someone, but I didn't care. Shock would win, regardless.

Looking back to the past, I could still clearly see my father, from before he died and when he died. It was a Nidoking on a rampage that ended his life. Though he was a great trainer, a champion in some regions, and even a one time world champion, he and his best pokemon were taken out by a sudden fury in a powerful pokemon.

I faced the kid and Shock jumped off my shoulder, landing on the boat perfectly, with his legs outstretched, ready to leap in any direction. The kid pulled out his pokeball and sent out his pokemon. In a red beam and light, a small Nidoran male appeared. As my eyes went dark, I looked back on my past, to the events that led to my father's demise.

* * *

I was a small brat that day, five years ago, at the age of 10. I was just out having fun. At this point in time I didn't have Shock yet, though he was an egg at the time. I had found a small den, that housed some Nidorans, male and female. But I found no Nidoking or Nidoqueen. After looking at the small, adorable pokemon for several minutes, I ran back home to tell my father. He was excited by the news, for he had wanted to take a picture, or draw, several Nidoran together, but was unable to do because he couldn't find any. I showed him the spot and he took a few pictures and then started his drawing. Midway through, he suddenly stopped and looked off into the distance. Maka, his Luxray, pricked his ears up and let out a growl, warning us and whatever pokemon was coming this way. His growl, had the opposite affect. The Nidoking appeared, throwing trees to the side, racing up to us to stop us from doing the Nidorans any harm. Dad, however, responded quickly. He got out of the way, and showed the Nidoking he meant to harm, petting Maka on the head, which made him stop growling. The Nidoking was still very much angry, but he didn't attack. He looked from me to my father, to Maka several times, before he started towards his den, watching us all the while.

Before I continue onwards, let me draw up a picture of the scene. Thirty meters from us, was the Nidoking. Me and my Dad, as well as maka, were about three meters from the sleeping Nidorans. There were five males and three females.

So, after the Nidoking stopped running towards us, I thought it was all okay. So, I turned towards the Nidorans and reached out to pet one of them, which I was about to do before he appeared. The Nidoking responded in rage, thinking that I was going to hurt them. He then ran towards us at frightening speeds. He jumped towards my Dad first, as he was the closest one, and farthest from the Nidorans, aiming to body slam him. However, he jumped out of the way and Maka launched a thunder bolt at the Nidoking. Nidoking easily shook the attack off and howled, shaking the mountain side.

He then started to attack Maka, and even managed to get some good hits off him, thought Maka was vastly faster and superior to him. But fueled by rage at having missed Maka so many times, and at seeing how his attacks had no affect on him, he slammed his tail into Maka's head, making him losing conciousness for almost a second, but was enough for him to be sent flying from the ground. The impact of the tail was so great, it sent Maka flying several meters. But that wasn't the end result of the desperate attack. Since this was a mountain side, there were many cliffs around us. The Nidoking's den, just so happened to be close to one of those cliffs and he knew it well. His attack _was_ meant to send Maka flying off the cliff, and it did so. Maka fell and landed on the ground, landing on his side and hitting his head on the rocky terrain, making it bounce up once. From the sheer drop of the fall, to the painful impact of his head, as well as his head bouncing upon impact of the ground, Maka was killed. Shock's dad, Maka, was killed the same day Shock hatched from his egg, never to see his dad.

After Maka was taken care of, the Nidoking turned to us. Having brought no other pokemon, dad could only stare at the Nidoking, giving me instructions that I barely remember. However, I could do enough as the Nidoking charged at us, until dad pushed me away, seeing that I wasn't moving. Dad was hit by the Nidoking's front horn, while I was hit by one of his claws. The scar rests upon my chin to this very day. Not so for Dad, who was struck in his chest, dying a few minutes later, because his lung was ripped apart and died of suffocation on his own blood. If he didn't die of that, he would have died from blood lost.

After seeing my dad die, I found the strength to run away, as if by running, I could move back time to when he was still alive.

* * *

"Shock, use charge!" Electricity surged out of Shock and ran around him, sending small sparks off his skin as it improved his electrical abilities.

"Nidoran, use poison sting!" The Nidoran's trainer called out. The Nidoran ran towards Shock, but with a simple command, Shock jumped upwards, dodging the poison attack.

"Now, use spark!" I yelled. Shock fell back down to the boat, and upon landing, immediately jumped towards the Nidoran, tackling him with his electric attack. The Nidoran was sent flying, but managed to stay on his feet, by skidding across the boat.

"Tackle him!" The trainer yelled out. Nidoran ran towards Shock, jumping right and left to confuse Shock.

"Watch out Shock!" I yelled, but was too late. When Shock jumped to his left to dodge the attack, the Nidoran jumped after him, headbutting Shock in the side of the face. Shock fell to the ground, but got up immediately.

"Spark, once more!" I yelled to Shock. Shock jumped at the Nidoran, but the Nidoran jumped away. "After him!" I yelled out and Shock complied and ran after the Nidoran, sparkling with electricity threateningly.

"Uh, Nidoran, use..." The trainer thought to himself, unable to think up a suitable plan. "I know! Use tackle!" Nidoran then stoppd running away and jumped towards Shock, but before he could build enough speed, Shock slammed into him, hurling him away and hitting a crate on the boat, destroying it in the process. His trainer cringed at the impact and immediately ran towards his Nidoran. I called Shock back to me, knowing that the battle was done. When Shock was back onto my shoulder, I fished out an oran berry from my backpack and fed it to him, scratching his chin as he ate the small blue berry.

I then walked back to my room, for a short nap.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought. This wasn't the "actual" first chapter, but was a more of an introduction to my character. Out of all the people who sent in pokemon, four shared pokemon, which would be two pokemon. A Riolu, and a... another Shinx. So anyway, I will be doing what I did to the Riolu from the last chapter, which was giving him a scarf, so this Shinx will have something as well. Don't know what yet, but he will have something! It doesn't matter if you share a pokemon with someone else, but be prepared to read the chapter with your character in it and see your awesome Scyther or whatever, wearing boxing gloves. Or something. Anyway, please tell me what you think about my story so far, and be PREPARED for tomorrow, or next Monday, will be the actual FIRST CHAPTER, as in, when they finally get to school and it finally starts! Anyway, I hope you guys have a wonderful day, and please do not wonder into Nidoran dens, for a Nidoking will come along and murder your father and his beloved pokemon infront of your very eyes, possibly scaring you physically, mentally, and emotionally for the rest of your life. If you want to know my character's name, I'll give you a hint. It is related to my name, Kuromaster. You just have to find it out. By the way, it is Japanese. I may or may not have the word wrong, because I have to use google translate for all my japanese, latin, translates.**

 **Goodbye and may you join Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool to learn its most grizzled secret.**


	4. Beginning

**Hey guys, hello and welcome to the first chapter of... Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool! The school has finally opened and what do you know it? Besides all the random characters, like the small, background characters, 17 characters has been sent to me to use! 18, if you count my character. But first, let me look at some reviews!**

 **Guest X2** \- _Ship Ash and Dawn? You are saying the same as my friend, Ohata Uchiha. Are you really him in disguise? And, yse. There are Japanese names being used. So never fear! My name is also japanese._

 **Ohata Uchiha** \- _F*** you. Wait, I'm supposed to PM that... well, whatever. Thank you for saying my story is better than all of yours put together, that certainly raised my spirits. And if you want to use my resume idea, you must put who came up with it, as in, Kuromaster, who is, me, and make sure that I am the first to submit a character with it. Everyone before me is null and void._

 **NightFall-Sensei** \- _Well, school is basically drama, so it would be there regardless, however, I went by the laws of the pokemon games, where you cannot have a father, and so it had to be done. Though I had planned for a disappearance initially, I settled on death to explain the scar on my character's chin. I knew what "Ja na" meant, I thought it was just spelled differently, based on what it sounds like. Thank you for saying that I'm doing a good job so far, but that can quickly change._

 **The 6h Spectral King** - _I like it too._

 **Deant33** \- _The stories shall be lengthened, I mean, the other three were just prologue to help explain some things and give some backgrounds. I'm not good at making forms, I'm not a lawyer. Buster shall be used, for Buster is a Growlithe and Growlithe are my most favorite of all the Pokemon._

 **James95** \- _So... what fanfics have you read, where they die by being eaten by Glalies and melted by Heatmors? I shall do the best work that I can possibly do._

 **JJun** - _Thank you. I'm full of surprises. Guess what? This is the fourth Prologue. Now you looked at what the chapter is called in that little box right? Well guess what, I lied. Surprised yet? XD_

 **And that was all... for now. Anyway, let's get right to it! LET'S A GO!**

* * *

 _ **September 4th, Friday**_

They say that a journey starts with a single foot step, but was this really a journey? I made my first step inside this school, one single foot past the gate of the school, and everything froze. It was as if the tension inside the school could freeze time itself. This school, that haunted my family for generations, was finally receiving the next in line for its torture; Me.

I continued walking, matching the beat of the students around me, as Shock lazily walked besides me, head held high into the air. I smiled down at him, but my confidence did not grow. Yes, I was just nervous. This school is very special to my family, but it also contains some deep secrets, not known to the public or to me. I just knew of their existance. The secrets are only revealed to the rincipal, and the last principal... I shook my head furiously. It did not matter. My new school life was just starting. My name is Kurai Masters, and I will be the next World Champion.

I had spiky black hair, with some of it dyed blue and swept to the side. I had cold, blue eyes and a small scar on my chin. I wore a black shirt underneath a white hoodie and blue jeans and black shoes. Shock's unused pokeball rested behind me on my right, attached to my belt. It had a yellow star on the button. I had a small, silver chain also attached to my belt on my left, that hangs down about five inches below my belt.

As I walked to the auditorium, I glanced up at the sky, looking at the clouds passing by. _'If only Dad was still alive..._ ' I thought to myself, before removing the thought from my head and continuing my walking.

* * *

 _ **Opal Jackson**_

"I'm late!" Cried Opal as she ran from street to street. She was currently heading to Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool, and she was definitely late. She would have toast hanging from her mouth, but she didn't want to be _just_ like those late students in the anime she used to watch.

She turned another corner, but didn't crash into anybody. "Of course." Opal sighed, still running. "This isn't an anime." She continued her running until she saw the school gates, a big gate made entirely of darkened silver, with legendary pokemon carved into the tops of it: From the left, Palkia, Groudon, Giratina, Arceus, Kyogure, and then finally Dialga. It didn't contain all the legendary pokemon, but there were several statues all across campas with the others. When she raced past the gates, they started to close automatically. Opal turned around quickly, eyes wide with surprise as she saw that her pokemon was lagging beind.

Her small, pink pokemon floated several meters behind her, lazily catching up. "Come on! Just hurry up, Mew!" Opal yelled towards the small, pink, cat like pokemon that was known as the New Species Pokemon.

' _Mew_.' Mew cried, finally floating past the gates and sitting down on Opal's shoulders.

Opal wasn't a tall girl, only five feet tall. She had long, lime green hair that was combed to look like waves that reached down to the back of her knees. Her eyes were doe shaped and silver and had specks of rainbow colors and was framed by long eyelashes. Her nose was small with a rounded tip, high cheeks, cupid's bow mouth, slim body with milky white skin, and her chest was forever a c-cup.

Today Opal wore her favorite white, one shoulder dress, with the sleeve being long and flowy at the end, the skirt of the dress ended in the same way. The top of the dress was tight and the bottom was flowy. She wore a red bow at her waist and red ballet shoes, with the tips going up her legs. On her head, she wore a headband with a red bow.

Opal was from Sinnoh, but she always aspired to be a teacher at the school her mother went to, Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool. Her mother taught the old Coordinator class, so Opal wanted to teach it too, so she signed up for it, along with basic knowledge, research, and breeder classes. Even though she heard the teacher for the breeder class was a bit of a perv, she still did it to learn more about pokemon. She was that dedicated to her goal of becoming a famous coordinator and teacher at this school.

"Oh!" Opal started. "I almost forget about the speech!" The new principal was going to be making a speech in the auditorium, so she couldn't be late! "Let's go Mew!"

' _Mew_.' Mew cried, floating after Opal as she sped away, searching for the auditorium.

* * *

 _ **Kurai Masters**_

I stood in the far back of the auditorum in a reserved box for special guests. Though I was a student at this school, I was also special. After about three more minutes of waiting, one final student, with a pink pokemon, entered the auditorium and the new principal's speech finally began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the new principal, Steven Stones. Though, you probably already knew this, if you looked at the bottom of your resume and on the first page of your pokemon handbook. I'm sure many of you threw away the handbook, but that's alright. There was only important information about the new year, information that would've had you all psyched up. So, let me explain everything that should be explained at this time before I continue with my speech.

"As you may or may not already know, only one pokemon is allowed to be with you this school year as 1st years. When you're 2nd years, you can have a second with, and 3rd years a third one. However, the school has been closed for five years, since the last principal's, Shiro Masters's, death. I know, it is a startling thing to happen during a summer break, between school years, but it was unavoidable." Steven lowered his head, probably uttering a few prayers. "There have been many first generations since this school has started, each first generation starting with each new principal. I do not know why it is like this, but the first principal, Kuro Masters, decided it to be this way. I was a student for the last principal, so I feel more emotionally involved than someone who did not go to school when he was principal. He was a nice man, cheerful, smart, and a powerful trainer. He helped fund many charities around the world, and he will always be remembered. Now, let us give a few minutes for Shiro Masters and pray for him and for the school." Steven lowered his head once more, and nearly every student and all the teachers in the building lowered their heads, to pray or out of respect. I also lowered my head.

"Now, there are many things about this school that will be confusing; and many things that will never be answered. However, I can tell you with much confidence, that it doesn't matter whether or not you fully understand this school, or its methods, but ask that you trust it with your trainer career. Don't worry, once your three years here are over, you will clearly say that you are an expert in the classes you have studied in and that you are one of the few who can become pokemon masters.

"Now, moving on to the handbook, there were several items of importance that the students have to know about. First off, is the top ten. Since I am a new principal in this school, a new first generation will be born, under me. You are all the first generation, so I hope to see you all next year and the year before that. If you didn't know, will can and will be expelled based on your performances here, but your expulsion will not happen unless certain criteria are met. Such as, low grades, abuse to pokemon, and violence. The abuse to pokemon is the most important part, even if you have perfect grades, you will still be expelled for hurting your own pokemon, or someone else's. If you do no beleive me, please seek out all of the students who have attended this school and ask them. They will tell you that there were many students who have been expelled.

"Moving on, the top ten of each year is decided at the midterms, and then from those ten, the order is decided at the end of the school year. They will be serving as the student council, not this year, because the school has just reopened, so next year, the top ten will be given posts based on their ranks. Such as, who ever is number one by the end of this year, will be the student council president. A big honor at this school and I hope you won't forget it. The ten are decided based on many factors. Grades, participation, conduct, battling skills, and some other methods are used to test the specially chosen students that have performed outstandingly over the year, to battle for the top ten. Only ten will win. At the end of the year, they will battle for their each individual spot. You might be confused about the system, but it will all be made clear when it is midterms and the fight will begin. Friend's turn to rivals, rivals stay rivals, and enemies... well, they'll stay enemies, but will also become your rival.

"Midterms consist of tests for each of your classes, and then afterwards, the battle for top ten will begin. At the end of the year, you will have the finals for your classes, and then the spots for the top ten will be chosen. Anyway, grades are decided based on class participation and how well you do in class. I'm not saying that if you always lost in battling class, you will received a bad grade. Even if you always lose, you can still get an A, as long as you keep trying. In this school, failure, is not an option. There are other highschools out there, as I'm sure you're aware, and since we reopened, we must prove ourselves to them, and take back the number one spot of best pokemon school!" Steven roared, which enticed other students to roat out that they will help the school become number one again. Steven nodded towards us and raised his hand, clearly impressed at the students. "Now, now. You don't have to yell right now, you can yell later. I still have one last thing to go over before we conclude this speech and assign you your dorm rooms. But first, let me say that this year looks extremely promising." Steven nodded once more, this time to someone off the stage to his right. "As you may or may not be aware, there are people out there in the world who only desire destruction. Some of them came from this school, some from others. However, the most powerful came from this school. Some of you do not have any pokemon, correct?" Hearing some agreements, Steven hushed everyone and continued. "So, for those of you who do not have pokemon of their own, you will stay in here after the speech is convened and you will pick your very own pokemon, randomly of course. You will not know who your partner is, until you release it, outside of course. So, now that we have that out of the way, if you noticed, there was a building with a blue roof and one with a red roof. The blue one is for males and the red one for females. You will be sharing a roof with someone, so I hope you will become friends, if not today, then one day. So, now, everyone with a pokemon, you may now leave. I consider this speech over and done with! Ah, that was so difficult!" Steven said, thinking he turned his mike off. "I just want to go look at my rocks and fossils now... I just wanted to teach archaeology, but I was made principal. Well, whatever. I'l do my job to the... Wait, is this thing still on!?" Steven said, panicking a little bit. He then started fumbling with the mike, making loud screeching noises, until he managed to turn it off. By cutting the wire connecting to the mike, using his Aggron that he summonded out of his pokeball. He then patted the Aggron a few times, before recalling it to his pokeball and walking off, clearly heading for a back door.

I sighed and left the special guest room, and left the auditorium. I walked to the male dorm, already knowing what room was mine.

* * *

 **How did you like the chapter? Well, this could still be considered a "prolouge" but NEIN! It will not be. This will be the beginning of the school year, and like the beginning of every school year, nothing will happen! Until next time, bye!**


	5. A Battle

**Hi. Review time!**

 **Trevor607** \- Hi.

 **Ohata Uchiha** \- _You did say it. I don't really like Titan Slayer, I'm more into your newest fanfic, the assassination class cross with dbz. I'll probably make a chapter later about all the resumes I received, so, until I decided to do that, just wait._

 **KorianneAnders** \- _Thanks! I actually updated right about now, so go ahead and read!_

 **NighFall-Sensei** \- _Thanks, I mean, i guess it was a prolouge, but... IDK._

 **Deant33** - _Im sorry. I just like paragraphs XD i read too much..._

 **James95** \- _Thanks. Man the pokedex has some messed up entries, though I already knew that XD... Im looking at the hypnos, banettes, and all of them._

* * *

 **Ohata Shiruma**

 _ **September 4th, Friday**_

I entered the male dormitory pretty late. Most of the other students had already checked it out, but I decided to get some training in with my Riolu, who was sitting on my head.

I had jet black hair, that was kinda messy and fell infront of my eyes, and black eyes to boot. I wore a black coat that had a hood, and was zipped midway up, a white undershirt, black pants and basic black shoes. Sometimes people asked if I was emo, or goth, but I just said that I liked the color.

I entered the dorm and walked up to the board that listed which rooms the student will be in. My room number was 27 on floor 2. I walked down the hallway and up the stairs, and looked for my room. After I found the right room, I thought about knocking on it to see if my room mate was inside, but decided against it. I just grabbed the door knob and pushed open the door, Riolu jumping inside as soon as he could. I walked inside and immediately saw a guy laying down on the bed to the left.

"Yo." I said, giving a friendly smile and wave. When he didn't respond, I continued with a bit of a louder voice. "I'm Ohata. What's your name?" I waited for him to give his name, moving to the other bed, but he didn't move or say anything, _'Was he asleep?_ ' I thought to myself. Looking closer, I noticed that he had earbuds in his ears. I sighed to myself and stood up and walked over to him. I then kicked the bed a few times and he finally stirred.

"Who are you?" He asked with a low voice.

"Ohata. You?"

"...Sorry, couldn't hear you." He then pulled out his ipod and turned down the volume. "So, your name?"

"Ohata. You?" I repeated, with a monotone voice.

"Kurai." He pointed towards the desk Riolu was on. There was a pokemon that was curled up sleeping on the window sill. "Right there is Shock, a Shinx. He is my partner."

"The pokemon next to him is Riolu. He's mine." Kurai nodded and then went back to his ipod, raising the volume and closed his eyes. "I have a headache, so please don't disturb me."

Instead of leaving him alone, I decided to annoy him. I kicked his bed several times, before grabbing his ipod and turning the music off. That got a response from him. It wasn't a good one.

"Give me my ipod back." He said, jumping up from his bed so quickly I dropped the ipod and it fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up. When he came back up, I saw a smug look on his face.

"Oi!" I said, getting his attention. "Let's battle. I want to see how good you are!"

He thought about for a few seconds before he responded. "I'd rather not, but if you'll leave me alone afterwards, then fine."

"Good. Come on, Riolu." Riolu jumped from the desk to my shoulder and pointed me forward, with a smile on his face, ready to battle.

"Shock." He said, and immediately Shock, who was in a deep sleep, got up and jumped to his shoulder and fell asleep on him. "I know a place for us to battle, so let's go." He said, opening the door and leaving. I followed him out.

* * *

 **Khris Stone**

I was wandering around the huge forest on Ever Grande Pokemon Highschool's property, when I saw two students, with a Riolu and Shinx, walking around, heading somewhere. The one with the Shinx was in the front. Thinking that something interesting will be happening I started to follow, but my pokemon stayed in place, looking at some berries.

"Come on! We gotta go." I said, trying to get its attention, but it kept staring at some oran berries.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll get you some later, so just come on!" I said with a louder voice, but quiet enough for those two other students not to hear me, though I saw the Shinx prick up his ears and looked in my direction, but went back to sleep quickly. My pokemon gave me a smile and followed after me. "Okay, let's hurry up. They'll get away at this rate.

* * *

 **Kurai Masters**

"Okay. This is the spot." I said and Shock jumped off my shoulder and ran towards a certain spot. "Over there is where I'll be, right behind Shock. You'll be a few paces back that way." I said, pointing a bit behind us. Seeing his confused expression, I explained. "We'll be battling here. There are oran berries all over the place, so we can easily and quickly heal up our pokemon." He nodded at my reasoning. I walked over to Shock and faced him. His Riolu was already facing towards us.

"I'll let you start." Ohata said.

"Fine. Shock, test the waters with leer." Shock growled and ran towards the Riolu, who prepared himself, but backed up when Shock jumped up with an evil-ish face. Riolu took a step back.

"Riolu! Bullet punch!" Riolu snapped out of the imtimidation and jumped towards Shock, but Shock twisted out of the way of the first five punches.

"Spark!" I yelled out. When Shock landed on the ground, he jumped backwards, not even bothering turning around, and twisted around, summoning lightning all around him and hitting the Riolu in the back, launching him towards me. The Riolu broke his fall but throwing out his arm and hitting the ground and did a flip in the air, turning to face his opponent.

"Another bullet punch!" Ohata yelled out. The Riolu reacted instantly, and ran towards Shock, who couldn't react in time and got several punches to the face. Shock was knocked into the air, but Riolu jumped towards him. "Force palm!" Blue energy spread around Riolu's fist and Riolu kicked off the ground, using his tail for extra power, and got close to Shock.

"Counter with Spark!" I yelled. Electricity spread around Shock and when Riolu landed his attack, he was also damaged. Shock was sent flying and hit a tree, nearly breaking it into two and the Riolu was sent falling to the ground, but landed with ease, though, he fell to one knee.

Shock fell to the ground and got up slowly, breathing heavily, but managed to get up.

"Are you okay?" I asked Shock, and he gave a small nod and smile.

"Riolu use bullet punch!" Riolu ran towards Shock and jumped upwards, falling down to Shock with great momentum.

"Dodge and hit him with a Spark!" Shock waited until the last minute and then jumped out of the way and then jumped back at Riolu, hitting him in the side with a shocking attack. Riolu was sent flying away, but, using his tail, he hit the ground and managed to twist his body so he could land on the ground on his feet and hands, skidding across the ground, a ferocious look on his face.

"Force palm!"Spark!" We said at the same time. Shock ran towards Riolu at the same time Riolu ran towards him, each with their attack powering up. Lightning spread around Shock and blue energy spread around Riolu's fist. When the two pokemon got close together, I yelled to Shock.

"Jump and hit him from above!" Shock immediately jumped up and crashed down on Riolu, hitting him in the back, but Riolu expected it and twisted out of the way, with barely a scratch and threw his fist towards Shock, a force palm aimed at his head. "Spark!" I yelled one last time. Lightning sparked off Shock's body and he jumped at Riolu, taking the force palm straight on.

The two was thrown away from each other in a small explosion, Shock hit a tree and fell to the ground, unable to battle, and Riolu was thrown to the ground, unable to battle. I walked towards Shock, whereas Ohata ran towards his Riolu. When I got to Shoch, I took out an oran berry from my pocket and fed it to him, instantly revitalizing him, though he was still weakened.

"Hey!" I yelled to Ohata. When he looked my way, I threw him an oran berry, which he fed to Riolu. "If you look around the bushs you'll find more, so I'd collect some if I were you. Also, your Riolu is probably paralyzed by this point, so take this cheri berry." I said, throwing another berry to him. "Well, I'm going back to the dorm. I'll see you later." I picked up Shock and carried him away.

* * *

 **Khris Stone**

I quickly ran away silently, so he won't hear me. _'That was a pretty cool battle_.' I thought to myself. _'Though, I would've won, easily_.' I was pretty biased to my pokemon, saying that they can beat everything. Everything.

"Come on, we should get back to!" I said to my small, steel pokemon. It gave an inaudible sound as it crunched on some berries. I sighed. "Stop eating!" I said.

* * *

 **Sam Alicesun**

"Come on Violet!" I yelled to my small friend, an Eevee.

'Eevee!' Violet yelled back, racing after me lazily. She jumped up and landed on my shoulder and then moved to my head, and went to sleep.

"Run on your own!" I said, with a smile. We were training in the forest battling against small bug pokemon, when we noticed the sun starting to go down. I had seen several other trainers before then, but I didn't battle anyone. I was too focused on battling bugs. When I made it to our dorm and to our room, I set Violet down on our bed.

Our room mate, Opal Jackson, was already fast asleep, her weird, pink pokemon sleeping on her side. _'Seriously, what_ is _that pokemon?_ ' I thought to myself, _'I never read about any pokemon that looked like that. Maybe she'll tell me if I asked?_ ' I shook my head a few times, reminding myself that she was still asleep. I can ask her in the morning. I walked into our small bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I was pretty tall and lean, though I was a female, I looked pretty masculine. I had deathly pale skin and short, pitch black hair that went to the middle of my ears and to the middle of the back of my neck. I had keen light amber-brown eyes and pretty long legs. I also had a 4-pack, which I was very proud on.

I was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, with white lining and a red flame design, dark grey jeans, red and black high tops, and my signature aqua blue bandana.

After I cleaned up my face with some water, and took a shower, I went to my bed and sat down. I stroked Violet's fur and smiled to myself.

I came here to become a powerful trainer! And that is what I will do. I laid down next to Violet and closed my eyes, letting the darkness and sleep take me to dreams.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter. Once again, sorry if I ever do something stupid. I do that alot. Anyway, I'll see you next chapter, maybe. I will be taking characters until Monday next week, and then no more characters for this term!**

 **And about that Khris Stone... I will not be revealing his pokemon, because he picked two, and I kind of know him, so I want to piss him off a little bit more :D**


	6. Saturday Morning

**What is the first thing I do at the top of every single chapter? Oh, yeah. REVIEWS!**

 **PokemonTrainer4700** \- _Uh, okay. Illuminati confirmed_.

 **Ohata Uchiha** \- _Hm. A good question. Allow me to point you towards the elements of this story, mainly the drama part of it. Do you think death creates drama? Some would argue no. I would say yes and then kill someone in the most gruesome way possible!_

 **KorianneAnders** \- _Thanks. It was a pretty good battle. Currently, or, well, some time after yesterdays battle, my friend, was all like, "let me make your battles cause it would be better! Hahaha!" Okay, he didn't laugh. But anyway, he might take over the whole battle portion of the series, if I like what he can do._

 **Trevor607** \- _NEVER! Whahahahahahahaha! I shall torture you forever! Hahahaha!_

 **JJun** \- _Its okay, you dont have to review each and every chapter. Thanks, I put about 10 or so minutes into that battle. I mean, I didn't have many good attacks to use in it, but I did my best. Oh, and another fight this episode ;) I'd also like to know what you think Khris's pokemon is, though It'll be revealed this chapter. I'd like to know what you thought and what you think of his pokemon, if you'd tell me._

 **Cedar Fisher** \- _Thanks :)_

 **NightFall-sensei** \- _It kinda was. I mean, not really any good moves to work with, I'd love to just shoot out thunderbolts and aura pulses, and extreme speeds, and other also attacks, but I can't right now :( again, I'd love to know who you think Khris's pokemon is, I'd love to hear what you all think it is XD Eevees are always wild cards... Grass gym giving you trouble? Flareon. Fire gym? Vaporen. Water? Volteon. XD Now we just need a dragon eevee..._

 **James95** \- _Thank you :D_

* * *

 **Kurai Masters**

 _ **September 5th, Saturday**_

I woke up, noticing my ipod was still on. I yawned, sitting up and picked it up and turned it off. _'I really need to stop leaving it on..._ ' I thought to myself, scratching my arm. I got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, opening the door and closing it. I went to the sink and turned on the faucet. I washed my hands and then my face. Afterwards, I brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I finished doing that, I left the bathroom and woke up Shock.

A few minutes later and I left the room. I went to the first floor in the dorm and grabbed my breakfast, and made my way out of the dorm's small cafeteria, which had a few students eating in it. I sat outside on a bench, eating some waffles, sharing them with Shock. I looked up at the sky for a few minutes, forgetting about my food. When I looked back down, my waffles were gone and Shock was laying down. I sighed.

"You have to stop eating all of my food, Shock." I said, with a smile. Shock gave a small ' _Shi_.' I closed my eyes, while I petted him.

* * *

 **Opal Jackson**

I was walking around campus with Mew, when I spotted a student sleeping on a bench with a Shinx. Or, atleast, he looked like he was sleeping. When I walked closer to him, I saw that he had earbuds in his ear and barely audible music coming from them. _'Who sleeps listening to music?_ ' I thought to myself. _'But, he looks so relaxed..._ ' I gave a small yawn. Mew looked up at me and giggled, floating away from me when I tried to hit her.

"Don't you dare laugh!" I said, embarrased and with a smile. When I heard a noise beside me, I stopped moving and turned around. The student that was sleeping was now awake and staring right at me! "Uh... Hi?" I said, nervously. His outfit looked kinda good on him... His hair even had dye that went with his black hair, and it matched his pokemon.

"Hey." He said, taking out one of the earbuds from his ears. "Is that a Mew?" He asked, nodding towards the pink, cat-like pokemon that had floated back to my side.

"Uh, yes." I replied, wondering why he was asking.

"Hm." He then looked at the sleeping pokemon next to me and then back to me. "This is Shock. My name is Kurai."

It took me a moment to understand. "O-oh! I'm Opal Jackson! P-pleased to meet you!" I said, obviously over excited.

Kurai stared at my Mew for a few seconds before nodding and then turned back to me. "You know, I've always wanted to battle a legendary pokemon, so would you like to battle?"

I stared at him, mouth opening and closing. _'Why would he want to battle my Mew?_ ' I thought to myself. 'Was _there some reason to it? To see how strong he was? Or was it something else?_ ' I coughed. "Why do you want to battle her?"

"To see how strong me and Shock are. We've been together for a while, so I wanted to know exactly how strong we are compared to stronger pokemon." He said immediately.

"Well, umm... I guess It would be okay... If Shock would also like to battle..." At my words, Shock instantly jumped up.

 _'Shi!_ ' Shock roared out, with a smile.

"Then, let's battle." Kurai said, with an equally big smile on his face. It was then that I noticed his cold eyes.

* * *

 **Ohata Shiruma**

When I woke up, Kurai and Shock were gone, so I took the time to get ready for the day. I had a lot of training to do today. When I left the bathroom, I found Riolu already up and practicing punches and kicks. Balancing on a tipped chair. I sighed and walked over to Riolu.

"You gotta stop training without me Riolu!" I said, shaking up the chair. Riolu quickly stopped punching and kicking and focused on staying balanced on the chair. After a few minutes, he jumped off the chair, so he wouldn't fall off.

 _'Riolu_!' He yelled at me.

"Come on, let's train outside." I said, ignoring what Riolu said.

 _'Riolu_!' He said again, this time blocking my way to the door.

"Look, I'm sorry Riolu, but that training method was not good enough. Yesterday we lost. We have to get stronger so we won't lose again! We're going to be the best trainers at this school, and we're not going to be the best if we don't up our game!"

Finally, Riolu moved out of the way, but looked away from me when I looked at him.

"I don't blame you Riolu. Just you wait! You're going to get your revenge! Now, let's go eat breakfast!" Riolu jumped up onto my shoulder, with a smile on his face. I opened the door and ran out.

* * *

 **Kurai Masters**

"Here we are." I said. We were at the offical battle grounds of the school, or one of them atleast.

"Wow." Opal said, clearly impressed at the size of the field. For being a school that was closed for five years, the field was so well cared for. It was kinda scary. "That reminds me. What is your last name?" She asked.

"Masters. Kurai Masters."

"Oh." She said. After a few seconds past, surprise appeared on her face. "W-wait! Didn't the last principal have that last name too...?"

"From the last principal up to the first with great-grandfather." I said lazily. Opal stood there, shocked.

"W-wow..." Was all she could say.

"Well? We gonna battle or not?" I asked her, pointing my arm at her, with the fist clenched, letting Shock jump up onto it and growl at her.

"Y-yes!" She said. She moved back and stood behind a line and I did the same, standing behind the line that faced hers.

"Then, let's go!" I said, and Shock jumped off my arm, and prepared himself the second he landed on the ground.

"Right! Go Mew!" She said and her Mew floated forward.

"Then, I'll let you go first. Get ready for her attack, Shock."

 _'Shinx_!' Shock roared, cleanching his muscles.

"Then, Mew, use mega punch!" Mew then started towards Shock slowly, but the speed built up and Mew was heading towards Shock at high speed. Shock could barely jump out of the way when Mew's fist past through the air where Shock was seconds ago.

"Spark!" I said, trying to take the initiative. Shock growled and launched himself at the Mew, electricity exploding around his body, teeth clenched.

"Metronome!" Mew then spun around and a small light appeared around Mew's hands and body. Then, suddenly, huge flames came forth and engulfed Shock, sending him flying away and hitting the ground hard.

"Flamethrower?" I said, with a certain amount of surprise and hardness in my voice. "Whatever, are you okay Shock?" I asked. Shock stood up, but stumbled a bit. I thought it over, but decided that Shock was okay. "Then, let's do this again! Leer!" Shock put on an evil-ish face that sent Mew trembling, but she quickly got over it.

"Metronome!"

"Get out of the way!" I yelled to Shock. Light appeared and a white beam shot forth from the Mew, exploding against the ground where Shock was moments before. Shock rolled away from the blast and used another leer.

"Ignore the leer! Mega punch!"

"Counter with spark!"

The Mew sped forward and Shock jumped towards her, lightning around his body. The two collided together, but because of the leers from earlier, the Mew was weaker to physical attacks and was knocked back. Shock was still injured from the attack, but he was still up. Mew, on the other hand, was breathing pretty loudly.

"Are you okay, Mew?" Opal asked, worried.

 _'Mew_.' Mew replied, standing, or floating, strong.

"Then, metronome!"

Light spread around the Mew. Mew looked at Shock intently, trying to will whatever attack was about to appear to hit Shock.

"Charge and use spark!"

 _'Shinx_!' Shock roared, lightning flaring from his body at high rates. His electric power was clearly elevated, because when he used spark, the electric around him was shooting off of him and exploding against the ground as well.

 _'Mew_!' Mew roared and from the light, another blinding light.

"Go Shock!" I yelled, getting pumped.

Suddenly, a light beam shot from the Mew, engulfing Shock and exploding against the ground.

"Luster purge?" I yelled, eyes going wide and the luck of that mew and the destructive power of the attack. Shock came out of the smoke and landed against the ground, rolling away and fainting. Where Shock was, was a medium sized crator. I ran over to Shock and gave him a few berries, healing him up a little bit. "Are you okay, Shock?" I asked him.

 _'Shi_.. _nx_.' Shock replied with a small voice, obviously tired from the fight. I smiled and stood back up and turned around to see Opal and her Mew coming towards us.

"Is Shock okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "I knew the risks from the fight. I didn't think we had a high chance of winning anyway, though, there was still a chance." I smiled down at Shock. "And Shock did pretty good too, you have to admit that."

"Haha, yeah. He surprised me too. Mew is pretty surprised too." She said, looking at her Mew, who floated around Shock.

I sighed. "Here." I said, throwing her an oran berry. "I always carry a couple of them when I go out to train, or out in general."

"T-thanks!" Opal said, looking at them in her hands. "Here Mew!" She said, feeding her mew one. She giggled at how Mew ate the berry and turned back to me. "If you want to... could we be friends?" She asked.

"Hm. Sure." I said, giving a smile.

"Thanks!" She said, clapping her hands together. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Khris Stones**

I opened my eyes and looked back down. "So... You had to bring, like, fifty oran berries back, did you?" I asked my small steel-type pokemon. It swayed from side to side, looking at everything around us. It had fell asleep on the way back to the dorm, so I had to carry it back home. I sighed. "Atleast finish it all!" I yelled at my Jirachi.

 _'Jirachi_.' Jirachi replied, smiling and floated to the berries and quickly ate them all. I slapped my head and sighed again.

"Well, let's go." I said, leaving my room, with Jirachi following with a few berries in her mouth and closing the door behind us. "We should probably train. Not that we have to." I said, with a pretty smug look on my face.

* * *

 **Sam Alicesun**

"Let's go Violet!" I yelled at my Eevee, running down the walkway, with Violet lagging behind.

'Vee!' She cried back to me.

When I saw someone laying on a bench, with a Growlithe laying ontop of him, I decided he would be my first target. "Hey! Want to battle?" I yelled at him, waking him up in a panic. Growlithe jumped off him and faced me and started to growl at me. The tall and lean african american stood up from the bench and faced me.

"What did you say?" He asked, with a lazy voice.

He had brown eyes and an afro. He had pretty toned muscles, from what I could tell, that weren't too bulky, though they were well defined. He wore tracksuit pants and a basketball singlet, with the jacket on the bench. Before I woke him up, the jacket was acting as a blanket, but now it was discarded on the bench.

"Do you want to battle?" I said again. Violet finally caught up to me and stood next to my leg with a smile on her face. She was ready to fight and win.

"Sure, why not." He said, yawning. "If I recall, there was a wide open area back that way where we can battle."

"Great!" I yelled. I followed him to the area and when we were there, our two pokemon faced off against each other. "You know, I never got your name." I asked him.

"I didn't get yours." He replied, lazily.

"Sam Alicesun! The Eevee is Violet!" I replied with clear enthusiasm.

"Simon Peter Thomas. The Growlithe over there is Buster. Who goes first?"

"Me!" I said, pointing forward. "Swift!"

Violet jumped forwards, swinging her tail powerfully and sent out dozens of stars that hit Buster dead-on. Buster was flung back, but doing a flip, landed perfectly on his feet.

"Ember!" Simon yelled, with such ferocity I was shaken. Buster reacted in kind and yelled out and sent out flames from his mouth, that hit Violet and knocked her down to the ground, hard. "Close in with a bite!" He yelled again, Buster running forward jumping to the side every few seconds.

"Quick attack out of there and then hit him with another swift!" I yelled. Violet quickly jumped out of the way and jumped around, shooting stars out of her tail, but Buster responded by using ember, hitting each star with perfect aim.

"Keep it up, Buster! Ember!" He yelled, and Buster's ember soon overwhelmed Violet's swift and the fire exploded against Violet again, knocking her back to the ground.

"Violet!" I yelled. "Get up and use quick attack!" Violet jumped up and launched forwards and hit Buster, knocking him away and towards a tree.

"Bounce off the tree and use bite!" Buster opened his eyes and with a roar, twisted his body midair and hit the tree with his back feet and rested his front paws on them, before kicking off the tree and launched himself towards Violet baring his canines. Violet was too slow to get away and ended up caught in Buster's bite and flung around for a few seconds, before Buster let go, sending Violet flying through the air and landing infront of me, dazed and flinched. "Finish it with ember!"

Buster shot forth some more fire balls and Violet was helpless to the attack. When the smoke cleared, she was lying on the ground, unable to battle. I fell to my hands and knees, all plans of being an undefeatable trainer, thrown out the window. Small tears appeared in my eyes.

Jumping up, I wiped them away and smiled. "Oh well. If I can't be an undefeatable trainer, I can still be the best!" I said, not caring about my lost. I walked over to Violet and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. "You were prety good!"

"Thanks." Simon replied, giving a small yawn. He scratched behind Buster's ears, who smiled in return. "Violet was pretty strong too."

"Well, thanks. We train everyday!"

"Ha. Can't wait to see what that Eevee will evolve into."

"Yeah." I replied, though I already have an evolution in mind.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to get back to my nap. You should probably let your Eevee rest before you continue your training." He advised.

"Then I'll do just that! Violet, hang onto my head! I still have to finish my run!" I placed Violet onto my head and took off. When I turned around and waved at Simon, I found him sleeping on the ground, his jacket over him.

* * *

 **And that's that. I wanted to write more, like, the rest that happened on Saturday, but I'll have to leave that for the next chapter. Then it will be Sunday, then Monday, and school will finally start! Then I can reveal how classes will work, and all that. Well, whatever. I don't care. Anyway, hope to see you next time! Bye!**


	7. Lazy

**Reviewing time.**

 **Ohata** **Uchiha** \- _Brah. I said that I would accept 3 small legendary pokemon, but they have to put in a backup pokemon just in case. Your arguement is invalid._

 **PokemonTrainer4700** \- _Thanks_.

 **NightFall** - **sensei** \- _As long as the story is good, I think that legendary pokemon can be used, because its like, good, so it shouldn't matter. Or something. Khris's pokemon would either be Jirachi and Aron... so how did you know O.o Well, it doesn't matter. I mean, metronome was pretty fun XD I even comtemplated Mew using splash... but I wanted to fight to be enjoyable, not funny. Yet. XD_

 **James95** \- _I have about 20 characters. I couldn't cram them all in even if I tried! XD I also can't wait for more. Why can't this author put out more chapters? I think we should find his house and throw rocks through his window and force him to write more! Oh, wait..._

 **Fayoken** \- _Next time, I'd rather you PM me the character, cause my friend made fun of it, saying stuff like, Gible can't have draco meteor at level 5, or dragon breathe, but anyway, I'll probably change it to fix it, but thanks for liking my story. Means a lot._

 **Snowwolf12132** \- _Yeah I have school. it is annoying. Yeah, Khris will always think she's the best no matter what._

 **Deant33** \- _Really? Then I portrayed him masterfully_

 **Cedar Fisher** \- _Yeah. I update every day. But like I said a lot of chapters back, there will be times that I won't update for._

 **KorianneAnders** \- _Thanks for liking the fight... but... I have a life? XD I always thought I got up, went to school, wrote some fanfics, just because. But, anyway, thank you. XD_

 **JJun** \- _I am steadily getting better at pokemon battles XD *Past-experience* How does everybody know that it was a Jirachi and Aron that were sent? This is getting rediculous XD_

 **BTW I'm sorry for the poor quality of the chapter. I've been busy, plus, I had to delete the rest of this chapter, due to certain, reasons, so I just ended it like I did in the end. I was going to do something special at the end, but no! But anyway, I hope you guys still enjoy, or atleast midly enjoy the chapter. Maybe you can sit back, listen to some soothing music, and not rage on me about nothing happening. Oh, and I'll be skipping Sunday in the story, so we can get right to school. So, happy readings.**

* * *

 **Shannon Monsoon**

 **September 5th, Saturday - Late Afternoon**

I was walking around outside with Madoka, my Flabebe, and my new friend, Mina and Florence, her Happiny. She had fair skin, chocolate brown eyes, a pear shaped but attractive figure and long chestnut hair. She wore a short sleeve pale pink bouse, mid thigh length duckegg blue skirt, white knee socks, a white cardigan and matching tennis shoes. She had on stud earrings.

I stood at 5 feet 10 inches with pale skin, dark blue eyes and shoulder length, wavy chestnut hair. My body is pretty petite and shoed signs of good curves. My ears are pierced, and I'm said to be a homely sort of girl. I wear a white ruggled blouse with a sapphire cravat under a royal blue waist coat with a matching shirt and black leggings with dark brown knee high leather heeled boots. I wear a dark blue beret decorated with a feather badge.

Though we had just met, literally, yesterday, we quickly became friends, even though Mina was socially awkward. We just got along pretty well. We _were_ room mates after all.

"So," I said, with a smile from laughing at something she said, "what kind of classes do you have?"

"Well I have battling, research, basic knowledge, and coordinator classes." She replied meekly.

"Really? I also have coordiantor class! Do you think we'll be in the same class?" I asked, excited.

"I don't know. But, I heard that the last principal's son is going to this school! Maybe he knows!" Mina said excitedly.

"But where is he?"

"I... don't know."

"Well, since he "is" the last principal's son, he must be doing some training." I replied, with my lips pursed, and a finger resting on my chin.

* * *

 **Kurai Masters**

"Achoo!" I sneezed. I sat up from the grass I was sleeping on and rubbed my nose. What was I doing, sleeping on the grass you ask? I was sleeping, duh. Why wasn't I training? Too lazy. Shock laid at my side, unaffected by my sudden sneeze. _'Lucky bastard_.' I thought to myself, clenching and releasing my fist, in part-anger, part-wonder. _'How "_ does _" Shock stay asleep so heavily, but then gets up when battling comes up, or I saw 'let's go'? It makes no sense._ ' I laid back down on the grass, and closed my eyes, going back to sleep.

* * *

 **Shannon Monsoon**

"Well, where do you think he would train at?" Mina asked.

"Probably on the top of Mt. Silver. I mean he _is_ the last principal's son. The last principal was one of the world champions!" I cried at Mina.

"Cool yourself, Shannon!" Mina laughed.

"Well, what do you think we should do for today?" I asked.

"Hmm." Mina thought, looking at Florence, who gave a small ' _Happiny_ ' at her. "I know! Let's do a mach-Pokemon Contest!"

"A mach-Pokemon Contest?" I asked, afraid that Madoka might be injured.

"Yes! Just like a regular Pokemon Contest, but only with two of us."

"Right, but what about the battle?"

"We don't have to battle! But anyway, we need a few judges..." Mina thought to herself for a few minutes, but in the end, she didn't know anyone who could help.

"Then, let's just go look around for someone."

"Okay!" Mina happily cheered.

* * *

 **Kurai Masters**

I woke up to someone poking my face. I was finally having another good dream, but like earlier, when I sneezed, someone had to wake me up.

"Yes?" I said, quietly, to the girl who was sitting right next to my head, with her knees almost touching her chin.

She had pale skin with noticeable bags under her dark green eyes, She had very light brown, shoulder length hair that hangs straight down aside from a bang on either side of her face. She wore light blue jeans, with a light gray tank top, a dark green zip-up hoodie, black ankle high snow boots and a pair of glasses with lime green frames. She had a silver watch on her left wrist. A Porygon was behind her.

"Is that grass confortable?" She asked, with a small and quiet voice. I could barely hear her.

"Uh, I guess so?" I said. She hummed in response. She then turned around and laid down next to me, instantly falling asleep. "Wow..." I muttered, amazed at her ability to fall asleep so quickly. 'But _, then again, she does have those bags under her eyes... when did she go to sleep? Did she even go to sleep?_ '

After a few moments, I went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Mina Takano**

"Do you see anyone?" I asked Shannon.

"No..." She replied. Disheartened, I quickly swung my head to the sides, hoping to see someone.

"Shannon!" I called back to her. Seeing my urgency, she ran to my side.

"What?" She asked.

"Over there!" I pointed to two people, a boy and girl, sleeping near each other. A Porygon and a Shinx were at their side. "Come on!" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her with me. I was too excited about having a mach-Pokemon Contest Battle, that I forgot about my socially awkwardness.

When we came to a stop infront of the two sleeping students, I noticed that the guy had a nice white hoodie, and the girl had some cute lime green glasses.

"Um, excuse me..." I said, quietly, not wanting to interrupt their sleep. They didn't move. "Excuse me!" I said, trying to raise me voice loud enough for them to hear, but only the guy stirred, but immiediately went back to sleep, by rolling over to the side, away from the girl.

"Wake up!" Shannon shouted. The two prompty jumped up in surprise.

"Why does everybody keep waking me up..." Complained the boy, scratching the back of his head.

"Why..." The echoed, looking at us with bored and tired eyes. "Can't I have a minute of sleep?" She said, with a small voice.

"Yeah." The boy agreed.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Look, we need some judges, so, do you two want to help us out?"

"Judges for what? A battle?" The boy asked, at which, his Shinx jumped out of his deep slumber, with a fire in his eyes. The boy merely glanced at his Shinx, before turning back to us.

"A coordinator match. Like, a mach-Pokemon Contest."

"Battle stage, or the performance stage?" He asked. The girl tried going back to sleep, but a look from Shannon stopped her.

"Performance." At her words, the Shinx went back to sleep, but his trainer pinched his cheeks, waking him back up. The Shinx growled at his trainer, before laying back down and watched us.

"Just ignore Shock." He said, indicating his Shinx. "My name is Kurai Masters. This over here... is... I don't know."

"You fell asleep next to her, but you don't know her..." Shannon started, but was interrupted.

"Hey! I was here first." Kurai argued. "Anyway, what is your name?" He asked the girl.

"Chihiro Yasuda. Porygon is Pixel." She said with her small voice. Kurai nodded.

"And what about you two?" He asked.

"I'm Channon Monsoon, Flabebe is Madoka. That's Mina Takano, and her Happiny is called Florence."

"Great. Do you want to help judge, Chihiro?" Kurai asked her.

"I... guess I can." She replied weaker.

"Okay. But before we start, do any of you have any questions about the school? I'm guessing that since you didn't go to a teacher for this match, you don't know how contests work here, right?"

"Uh, no." I said to him. He glanced at me for a second, but then shrugged.

"Well, like Pokemon battles, an offical match, either battle stage, or performance stage, is supposed to be judged by three teachers. Atleast one of them have to be the coordinator teacher or assistant teacher. Of course, they can agree to the match or disagree. In the case of their disagreeing, you can't have an offical match, so you have to either find teachers who will be willing to be your judge, or students. I'm guessing this is supposed to be an unoffical match?" At our nods, he nodded and continued.

"Continuing on, there is an offical area for these matches to be done, either offical matches or unofficial, it doesn't matter. It is in one of the large dome-shaped buildings without a roof. Same when you want to battle someone. However, you don't have to use it if you don't want to. On the matter of classes, you will have three classes each day, or, at the very least, a maximun of 3 and minimal of 0. You might not even have a class one day, because all 7 classes are on set days and a set time.

"Battling and coordinator classes are everyday, from Monday to Friday, and one of the other 5 classes are in the middle. Here is an example, using my classes. I have battling, coordinator, and research. Research class is on Monday, so I have battling first, then research, and end with coordinator. So, on Tuesday to Friday, I only have battling and coordinator. Their are multiple teachers for each class, like, there are a total of 20 teachers at this school for each class. Each class gets 2 teachers, one of them being an assistant teacher. But since there aren't as many students at this school yet, we only need one or two sets of teachers.

"The rest is explained in the student handbook, so just read it, unless you already threw it away."

"Hm." I hummed, thinking about what he said. How does he know all of this... "Ahh!" I said, screaming and pointing at Kurai.

"What is it Mina?" Shannon asked, grabbing my shoulder to calm me down.

"I just realized - Isn't he the last principal's son?" All three girls then looked at me.

"Great-grandson to the first principal." I said, with a half smile. The three, well, two, Chihiro didn't really care that much, jaws dropped to the ground. "So, I already know all the rules and stuff about this school."

"So, what days are the classes going to be on?" Shannon asked quickly, being the first to come out of her stupor of the two.

"Battling and coordinator everyday, research on Monday, basic knowledge on Tuesday, Archaeology on Wednesday, breeder on Thursday, and then Photography on Friday." I replied, instantly.

"What Pokemon did the last principal use?"

"Luxray, Golem, Machamp, Hydreigon, Sceptile, and Lanturn."

"First principle?"

"Luxray, Absol, Arcanine, Glaceon, Torterra, and Persian."

"Okay, what about-"

"I have a Shinx. Name of Shock. I'm done with questions." I opened up my phone and saw the time. "And, time is up. The sun is going down, so curfew is going to be go up soon. You'll have to do this either tomorrow, or Monday. Good night." Kurai said walking away."

It was then that we realized that it was about 7:42 P.M.

"Oh. Well, Mina, I guess we should go... Are you coming Chihiro?"

"Oh, right." Chihiro agreed.

"Well, let's go." I said, with a smile.

* * *

 **Hi. Sorry. Bye.**

 **P.S. For some reason I feel like doing an Akame Ga Kill Fanfiction... any advice on that? XD**


	8. First Two Classes

**Hi guys! Im sorry I havent uploaded, well, I have, but that was the day before yesterday. But anyway, here it is the next chapter! Yay...**

 **Sage of Six Ichigos** \- _The Day of Possibly Today. Now, if you don't mind me, I must go fight Madara Aizen!_

 **James95** \- _I'll try to keep that in mind, I'm not the best at writing those characters, cause my personality is close to theirs, but anyway, thanks for saying it was still a decent chapter. Akame Ga Kill was awesome for me though XD the ending could've been better... I am ALL about emotions... though I don't have much for myself XD I don't cry, I don't care, I have no emotion. I put talking in fighting scenes sometimes, but not a lot so you're good there._

 **NightFall-Sensei** \- _There is a theme everywhere, except SPOILER ALERT, the grandfather... dun Dun DUNN. Yes. Luxray is a legendary, though not as much as Arcanine, my favorite pokemon XD._

 **JJun** \- _Alright. Thanks. GG._

* * *

 **Kurai Masters**

 **September 7th, Monday**

"Alright, and that's the role." Said Lance, after he finished calling out everyone's name. First thing Monday morning, at 8:00 P.M., was battling class with Lance, and his assistant...

"Here's some useful advice for you students: The true path of the ninja, or battler in this case, is not what others tell you, but what you believe to be the best course! Follow your true emotions!" Said Koga, as he pointed towards the class, flipping his scarf around his face, like it was cool.

There was no set uniform for school, so everyone was pretty confortable. If you call sitting in a cold classroom being lectured by a ninja, confortable, then be my guest.

Like all main protagonists in anime, I sat at the last row, next to the windows, in the sit before the last. Or atleast wanted to. Instead, I had to sit in the second row our of six, at the first chair in the row. Right infront of the teachers...

Apparently I'm not the main character. That totally sucks, but that doesn't mean that I'll let someone else steal the best seat in the school from me!

"Well, is there any questions you guys and girls wish to ask upon me?" Lance asked, arms crossed, an intimidating glare on his face, as if if anyone raises their hands to ask a question they would be condemed to death. Unfortunatly, nobody rose their hand.

"Well then, let's go outside!" Lance roared. Everyone stood sitted for a few seconds before someone hesitantly stood up. I, however, got up right away and followed Lance out of the class. The rest followed behind with Koga at the back, making sure everyone was coming and the room was properly locked up. Though he could easily break in. How, I'll never know.

To answer your nonexistant question, I _do_ know almost every teacher at this school, so I was pretty used to them already. Everyone else? Not so much. Maybe on T.V., but not in person.

After we made it to outside, Lance brought us to a large open field in the forest, near the river where I battled Ohata. If you want to know where our pokemon are, they're with us right now, either on our shoulders, heads, or following along behind us, in the air, or on the ground.

"Okay everyone! Find a partner, and get ready to battle!"

"What is he talking about?" "What are we supposed to do?" "There won't be room for all of us to battle at the same time..."

" **OF COURSE**!" Yelled Lance so loud, everyone cringed. "You won't be battling at the same time! You will battle in turns. As you watch the two trainers battle, I demand that you all be silent and pay attention! Okay. Now go find a partner!"

"Don't worry kids! There are an even number of you here, a nice 30, so nobody will beleft partnerless and have to battle us!"

"What?" "Battling 'them' is a choice?" "Glad that someone didn't show up!"

I sighed. 'Who should be my partner?' I thought to myself, scanning the large crowd.

Then, I spotted some familiar faces. I saw Ohata talking to a guy with a Shinx, Mina talking, or trying, to talk to a girl with an Eevee, and the last familiar face was by theirself. I looked around once more. _'Yup. Everyone had a partner_.' I sighed. _'This is what I get for taking so much time.'_ I walked over to Chihiro, who jumped when my voice appeared behind her.

"Yo. Do you have a partner yet?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

Chihiro rubbed her eyes. "No. I guess you don't have one either?" She said. She was still extremely tired. 'How will she get through today?' I silently asked myself.

"You're right about that one. So, how 'bout we be partners for today?" Chihiro nodded.

' _Shi_!' Shock quirped up, anxious to battle.

' _Pory_.' A kinda electronic voice replied. _'So, that was a Porygon's voice_?' I thought to myself.

"Okay! I think everyone has a partner, right?" Lance yelled out, getting everyone's attention. "So, let's see... Koga, I think we should give them an example, don't you?" Koga turned pale.

"W-what? I'm sure they know how to battle..." Lance stared daggers at him. "Very well then. A ninja never goes back on his word..."

Koga tossed a Pokeball at the same time as Lance. From Koga's, a Crobat appeared. From Lance's a Dragonite appeared. Koga visibly gulped. 'Well, no kidding. Lance _is_ a pretty scary guy.' I thought to myself.

Crobat - Fly, Cross Poison, Toxic  
Dragonite - Draco Meteor, Safeguard, Fire punch, Hyper beam

"Crobat! Use your speed to your advantage! Cross poison!" Crobat flew upwards a few beats, then sped downwards towards Dragonite.

"Give him a good fire punch!" Flames appeared around Dragonite's fist and he flew towards the Crobat, who, expertly dodged Dragonite's punch and landed a cross poison. "Dragonite, now!" At hearing Lance's words, Dragonite perked up, flames appeared around his fist, and the Crobat square in the face, sending him flying to the ground.

"Now finish with hyper beam!" Lance yelled. A beam started charging in Dragonite's mouth.

"Crobat, get out of there!" Dragonite shot a white beam towards the Crobat, who woke up to Koga's voice and flew upwards, dodging the hyper beam. "Toxic then cross poison!" Crobat sped towards the Dragonite, shooting out poison at the Dragonite. Being unable to move, the Dragonite was poisoned.

Crobat spread his four wings and they turned purple with poison. "Cross poison!" Koga yelled. The Crobat fell towards the Dragonite and sliced him up, throwing him down to the ground.

"Grab Crobat's wings and punch him with you fire punch!" Dragonite's eyes snapped open and he grabbed two of Crobat's wings easily, and slammed a firey fist between his eyes.

"Corbat, get out of there!" Crobat tried to beat his wings and get out of Dragonite's grip, but he couldn't, as Dragonite began throwing more fire punches at Crobat. "Grr!" Koga gritted his teeth with each punch.

"Finish with hyper beam!" Dragonite fired off a beam as Koga was helpless, Corbat unable to get out of Dragonite's grip before he was defeated. Crobat fell to the ground, unable to battle. Koga sighed and recalled his Crobat.

"You did good, Crobat..." Koga said.

"Return Dragonite." Lance said, an obvious smirk in his voice. "That was a good match Koga." He turned towards us. "Now, I know that your fight won't be like that, be atleast try to keep it interesting. Now, who's first?"

* * *

"Okay, next up, Kurai and Chihiro." We moved to the battlefield and our Pokemon went infront of us, ready to battle. Chihiro stiffled a yawn.

"Okay, let's go Shock!" I said. Shock ran forward.

"Pixel... let's do this." Pixel started forward.

"Okay, let's start!" Lance cried, signaling the start of the fight.

"Charge!" I yelled to Shock, who, quickly started charging up electricity around him.

"Charge beam." Chihiro said lazily. Pixel generated some electricity and shot it at Shock.

Sensing a good strategy, I smiled. "Shock, run towards the attack and at the last second use charge!" Shock nodded and ran forward.

As the beam came closer to Shock, electricity sprung forth around him, just as the beam hit him. Instead of an explosion, the beam wrapped around Shock, being converted into energy because of the charge.

"Now, hit him with a strong spark!" Shock jumped forward, lightning shooting out of him, creating small explosions against the ground. When Shock rammed into Pixel, Pixel was hit with a super-charged electrical attack, and was thrown back in an explosion. Pixel sailed through the air and landed against the ground, rolling a few feet back.

"Pixel!" Chihiro yelled, eyes wide. "Get up, please!" Pixel started getting up, but in the end, fell back down, too exhausted to move.

"Stop!" Lance yelled. "Kurai wins the match with his Shinx!" He turned towards me and patted my shoulder. "That was a good match. Your father would be proud, though, how did you know that Shock would be unaffected by that attack?"

"Well, charge basically raised the power of your electric attacks by increasing your electrical output, so, I just had a thought, that _'what if Shock was hit by an electric attack at the same time he charges_?' My hypothesis was that Shock would absorb the attack, as if he had volt absorb, and his pwoer would grastically increase. It was either that, or get blown back a few feet, still plenty strong, but it was a risk that we had to take." I shrugged. "The rest was all Shock." I smiled down at Shock who smiled back up to me.

"Anyway, that was a nice match Chihiro. It was a good learning experience for both of us."

Chihiro looked at me, still very much tired and shrugged. "I guess." She then started turning around to head back to the other students.

"Oh, wait." Chihiro turned back to me. "Here is some oran berries. Give them to Pixel." I handed her three blue berries.

"Thanks." She said, before feeding them to Pixel, who recovered pretty quickly, but was still tired.

* * *

A couple hours later, and the bell rang for us to go to our next class. My next class was research, the teacher was Prof. Oak, and Gary Oak was his assistant.

 **(OKAY! Warning signs! I can see it now. You'll be all like, not green or blue? NOOOO! But anyway, my story, my rules. And I say Gary! I liked him better anyway... though they're basically the same person...)**

"Okay students, is anyone absent?" Oak asked, looking around the class. "No? Mark them as all here Gary..." Oak said to his nephew.

"Right, right." Gary wrote a few things on a sheet of paper, then put it in a folder and threw it on the desk in the front of the room. "Alright guys, listen up. I'm Gary Oak, and this is Professor Oak. You'll listen to "us" and not yourself! You'll be learning about Pokemon in this class, and you "will" learn about them!"

"Calm down Gary. Right, as he said, he will be learning all about Pokemon in this class and how to study them for habits and all of that fun stuff. But today, we'll just introduce ourselves, alright? So, let's start with... You!"

I stood up. Everyone's eyes were on me. I hate the front row. "My name is Kurai Masters." I said, knowing that Oak knew who I was already and that he put me in the front row, first seat, for this specific reason. "I like donuts and listening to music. I want to be a Pokemon world champion. I don't like annoying people and people who wake me up for no reason especially when I'm listening to music. Oh, I also like sleeping. And Pokemon. And Shock, my Shinx." I said, looking down at Shock for the last part, who gave a _'Shi'_ in response. I sat back down.

"Right, now let's continue with the person behind Kurai..."

After everyone was introduced, Oak continued talking about what we'll be learning, this and that, and especially that. Then the bell rang. I knew this class was going to be boring. I grabbed my stuff and made my way out the door and down the hall way.

"Hey Kurai!" Said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a familiar Mew and a familiar girl. Shock jumped up onto Opal's shoulder and said hi, then jumped to my shoulder. "Yo, Opal."

"What did you think of the class?"

"Boring. You?"

"Haha, I guess the same. Where you headed off to next?"

"Coordinator."

"Me too!" She said, brightly.

"Right..." I said.

"When are we having lunch?" She asked.

"When we get to the next class, we leave our stuff and go eat. After an hour, we come back and go to class until about 3:00 P.M. Each class is only two hours. 8 to 10, for the first class, 10 to 12, then lunch for an hour, and ends with the last period from 1 to 3 P.M." I said, giving her additional information.

"School seems so short here... Wait, did Prof. Oak really just give a speech for two hours straight?"

"He literally went over everything we will be doing for the first term and even the second, weren't you listening?" I asked her, with a sideways look as we headed towards our class.

"Uh, no. I fell asleep somewhere when he was talking about shiny Pokemon and Pikachus..." I sighed, placing my hand on my face.

"So, you were asleep for about an hour and thiry minutes... Wow."

"What!? Was it really that long?"

I looked at her with a straight face. "Yes." She looked down, face going red.

"...Right." She finally said.

"Look, there is our class. Let's just put our stuff up and go to lunch."

"Okay!"

* * *

 **And that is that. If there is any complaints, come over to my house so I can punch you in the face a few times. Then you can tell me your complaints and I can fix it in the future, after I call the cops and tell them you broke into my house and tried to attack me.**

 **Bye.**  
 **Bye.**

 **Oh, and I didn't introduce any new characters on purpose. Get ready for the next chapter! Whenever it will come out... That said, Latin is easy. I seriously made a 85 on a test I never studied for, nor knew that it even existed. I literally walked into class, saw everyone sitting in different desks, and then thought that I went to the wrong class so I left and started heading to a different one of my classes, but then turned around and went back just in time for the bell to ring. I was nearly late to my class, and then I had to take a test. And I almost made an A. I. Am. A. Genius. XD**


	9. Coordinator Class

**Im back. And... let us continue the grand tale of something!**

 **KorianneAnders** \- _Thanks. 'Preciate the support._

 **Sage of Six Ichigos** \- _Yes! You are finally in the series! For, like, a second._

 **The 6th Spectral King** \- _I know. It was an accident! I swear! I still can't believe I did that..._

 **NightFall-sensei** - _Uh, sure. Let me go find my steel-whip. I like making fun of people, though, I like how you can always tell who the main character is because he sits near the window. That is why I always try to sit next to them at school, but cant because of sitting arrangements... I kinda wanted to write a bit more, during that battle, but I was pressed for time, so I had to end it quickly, and that was the method I had thought of. In the beginning, it was going to be about... probably another minute or two of reading, so, like, 20 lines or something. I don't know. But, don't worry, once we get a couple more chapters in, I can start stop caring about what happens during the classes, as for teaching, and then I can focus on the matches. When I actually put the time into the match, it can turn out great! I'm just saying, I jsut havent been trying yet... Now I'm sounding a bit... egotistical... Anyway, on with the comments or chapter!_

 **James95** \- _Well, thanks, but yeah. Too bad they couldn't show off._

* * *

 **Khris Stone**

 **September 7th, Monday**

I walked through the hallway, bored out of my mind, Jirachi floating somewhat behind me, looking at everything. I looked back, seeing Jirachi floating next to a poster 10 yards away from me. I sighed. "Come on!" I yelled at her. She was surprised at me yelling at her, but got over it quickly, floating over to me quickly.

 _'Jirachi_!' Jirachi said, with a clear voice, smiling all the while. I sighed. I continued walking down the hallway, passing a window that showed my appearance faintly.

I had light blue hair and light blue eyes. My hair went down to the middle of my back. I wore a black and gray trimmed jacket, dark blue jeans, and a ring on my left hand, with a pearl in the middle of it.

Yup. I was definitely the best looking girl at this school.

* * *

 **Earlier in Battling Class...**

"Hey, do you want to be my partner for the battle?" Some guy said at my side. I looked at him and at the Dratini on his shoulder. It looked weak.

He had blue eyse and white skin, black hair, and he looked a bit skinny. He wore a white jacket and sweat pansts, with a barely visible black T-shirt. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"I guess we can be partners, but I'm going to win." I said, placing my hand in the middle of my chest with a smirk on my face.

"Well, uh, sure, if you can actually win."

...

"Krhis versus William, begin!"

"Go Jirachi!" I said, as Jirachi floated forward, ready to battle.

"Go Dray!" He said as his Dratini slithered forward.

"Let's go first! Use Psychic Jirachi!" Jirachi was covered in a faint purple glow, and then she spread her hands forward and the Dratini was covered in the purple glow. It was then lifted up and smashed down against the ground several times, before tossed to the side, and unable to battle.

"W-what!?" William shouted, looking at his fallen friend.

"Was that all you had? Wow. You sucked worser than I thought. Well, then again, I am the best at this school." I bent forward and gave a smile, before walking away.

* * *

 **Now...**

"I can't believe weaklings like him are even allowed at this school! Right, Jirachi?"

 _'Jirachi_!' Jirachi replied, not understanding or caring about the question.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just go. We make the perfect team, nobody can beat us! Of course, it is mostly me." I then laughed out loud.

* * *

 **Kurai Masters**

"And there is the bell." I said, absentmindly, looking up at the blaring bell.

"Yeah. So, let's go back to class." Said Opal, standing up from her seat.

"Right."

We walked on in quiet until be reached the class. We sat down in seats in the back and waited until everyone else came in. Like every other class, there was only 30 students.

"Hello class." Said our teacher enthusiastically. "My name is Diantha, if you don't know. I'll be your teacher, and this is..."

"I'm Fantina, the assistant teacher." Said a woman with purple hair made into four pigtails with a kinda French accent.

"Anyway, let's start with calling the role, shall we?" Well, then, first is..."

After she finished calling the roll, she nodded and went over to the blackboard and wrote some things down. "Okay. Since we're all here, let's go over the basics, shall we? First in a Pokemon contest, is the performance stage, where the actor and his or her Pokemon show off their inner or outer beauty, their type, what kind of Pokemon they are, and much more. After that, we go to the battle stage, where they do the same thing that they did in the performance stage, only they're battling someone else. I'm sure when you decided to take this class, you've probably already seen some contests, so we won't show you how it is done. So, class, follow me and we'll start with the performance stage, where you will show us what you can do to show off your Pokemon to us." She nodded towards the class and walked over to the door and opened it. "Let's go!"

* * *

When we arrived at the offical Pokemon contest stage, she had us lined up, with our Pokemon next to us.

"Now, in Pokemon Contests, you usually dress up your Pokemon to match yourself, and you usuallu send them out, via customized Pokeball. However, we can get to that another time. Let us just start with the performance stage first. Okay, first up, go on ahead and show us what you can do. Stand over there please..." Diantha cooridinated the student to where she was supposed to stand.

She used a Wurmple and used Wurmple's ability to create webs to show it off.

After a couple more people went, it was my turn.

"Good luck." Opal said to me with a smile. I nodded and went over to start my turn with Shock.

"Okay Shock, let's do this like we're back home, showing off to Sister and her Luxio."

 _'Shi_!' Shock said, jumping op and down a few times, before running forward, then doing a spin to face me.

"Start!" Shock then ran towards me and jumped upwards, landing on my head. He then spun around and jumped onto my outstretched hand and jumped again, going up into the air. "Charge it up!" Electricity started spreading around Shock, but instead of gathering it for an attack, he spread it outward, making it dance in midair, the electricity swam around him.

"Fall to the ground with spark!" Shock started making lightning appear around him and fell to the ground, making a line of lightning through the air. "Quick, before it disappears, go through it with a tackle!" Shock spun around and jumped back through the line, hitting the lightning out of the way with tackle. The line was spread apart into multiple parts. "Turn around and shock wave!"

Shock spun around in midair, and shot off lightning through the air, hitting the already disappearing lightning, making it appear again, only much stronger and brighter. Shock then started cobntrolling the shock wave, making it go around in circles and he fell through the circle. "Spark above you!" I yelled.

When Shock hit the ground, he used Spark, only instead of it being around him, he made it go upwards and join the circle of lightning in the air. It then started to dance around, moving in iregular patterns in the air. "Let's finish with shock wave!"

Shock roared and shot lightning up into the sky, when it collided with the dancing lightning, it burst apart, turning into sparks, and fell to the ground. Shock stood in the middle of the circle of sparks as they fell to the ground and disappeared, a golden glow around him. I gave a small bow when the sparks disappeared and Shock gave one too.

Everyone then began to clap, slowly at first, but it spread like wildfire.

"Congratulations!" Diantha said, clapping her hands, a smile on her face. "That last part was like watching the sparks created from fireworks fall to the ground! How did you think of that routine?"

"Well, I practiced a lot back home."

"Right, well, next person!"

"O-oh! That would be me, right?" Said Opal, forgetting that she was next.

"Right." Said Fantima, putting her hand on Opal's shoulder. Opal took a few hesitant steps forward, then walked over to where I stood, her Mew floating infront of her.

"Well, let's just go ahead and start, okay, Mew?"

 _'Mew_!'

"Well, let's see if we get something good! Metronome!"

Light swelled around Mew, and when it cleared, blue flames appeared around Mew.

"Cool! Okay, send it forward then mega punch through it!"

Mew shot forth the sacred flames then sped towards it, punch pulled back. When Mew was close enough, she flew upwards, punching right through the blue fire, making it explode in every direction.

"Metronome, quickly!" Light spread around Mew again, and this time, leafs appeared around her. "Shoot it towards the fire!"

Mew shot the leaves at the flames and when the leaves touched to fire, they burned away, but the momentum of the leaves made the fire catapult towards the ground in small parts, making most of the fire stay in the air, but the rest trailing a trail through the air to the ground and exploding against the ground, making it look like more fireworks, in a way.

"Okay, um... I know! Transform into Shock and use shock wave on the flames around you!" Mew was surrounded by a light and when the light disappeared, a Shinx was falling through the air. Then, lightning appeared around her and Mew shot the electricity around herself, hitting the blue flames, mixing yellow and blue together and the flames were thrown through the sky, with lightning wrapped around it, before it finally disappeared.

The Shinx landed on the ground, and then turned back into its original form, a Mew. She then flew over back to Opal and rubbed her head against Opal's face, in a clear show of affection.

"Okay, okay!" Opal laughed. Everyone then began to clap, showing how much they liked the performance.

"Good job, Opal." Diantha said. "Where did you ever possibly get a Mew from?"

"Oh, you know..." Opal said, with a secretive smile.

"Well, I'm not gonna prod. Good job with the performance, you may go back to the others and watch the next one."

"Right!"

Opal ran towards the crowd of students and made her way to where I was standing. When she made it to me, I smiled and told her that her performance was pretty good.

"O-oh? Well, thanks!" Opal said, smiling.

* * *

 **?**

"It's beginning again, isn't it?" A deep and mysterious voice said.

"Yes, it is." Another voice said, this one feminine.

"I guess I'll have to get involved again - not that I hate my job."

A sigh was heard. "It is precisely that - you enjoy your job too much. They're worried that you'll do too much. Please keep it to a minimal."

"I know." The deep voice sighed. "I'll just not do it everyday like five years ago. I wouldn't want it to end so quickly, now wouldn't I?"

"Stop forgetting your purpose!" The feminine voice yelled out, a slap being heard.

"...Now you're overstepping your bounds... And you know what happens when that happens, don't you, Nianthra?"

A gasp. "How do you know my real name?"

"I know everything!" The deep voice suddenly said, and a gut-wrenching sound was heard. A second later, liquid hit the ground in a loud splash. "Well, now that you're taken care of, I guess I'll get ready... my job awaits me." It then laughed.

* * *

 **And that is that! Well, now I must edit and edit and edit... man... im bored...**


	10. Grim Reaper

**YO! Sup, my loving viewers!**

 **Okay, quick question for those of you who sent a character who still read this(since I stopped for a few months, tee-hee!)**

 **Romance. If you liked someone who showed up, of the opposite gender of your character, please tell me and I might be able to arrange possible romance. If you don't care, then I'll do rush-and-roulette, or something. Anyway, some characters will get paired while others do not! But, this obviously not be happening right now! Now, as for pairings with the MC as in, my character, since he is obviously the main lead (lol), then you'll have to talk to be about it.**

 **So far, I see probably... two or three okays? I'll leave that to your imagination.**

 **Now... reviews! My favorite.**

 **Pokemontrainer4700:** _I bet that movie was amazing! Star Wars 7. Anyway... didn't see it though! No time. I think? Anyway, sorry to make you wait for this chapter... I am sorry. I shall learn from this loss Yoda!_ **Yoda** _: Yes you will! Learn you will!_

 **Nightfall-Sensei:** _First off, before I talk about your review... I would like to say sorry... especially to you since you write such amazing reviews! Anyway... Thanks for your input! Yes, Khris was actually going to be a guy... But, well... things happen and his, I mean, her, gender was flipped! Laugh! Laugh at the guy turned female! Whahahaha! Okay, but don't actually laugh at that in real life. That is messed up. Guys choosing to be girls is okay, and vice-versus. I have nothing against that... And yes. Drama. IT IS ALWAYS HERE! Whahahaha!_

 **KorianneAnders:** _This chapter came up surprisingly quick. Just, oh, couple of months. XD Drama is used for fear, suspense, love, and school. Also... I am sorry that this story was stopped for a long period of time._

 **James95:** _Everything is ominous, and Kurai should be envied for his awesome... don't worry; you haven't seen his true genius yet! And sorry. For stopping._

 **Guest:** _I don't know if I replied to you... but apple juice is amazing._

 **Dorms3PugsLikesPokemon:** _Sweet! Maybe you'll check the next chapter out months after you checked out the second one?_

 **KorianneAnders:** _I have updated... much quicker than I told you! Whahahaha! Can't predict me!_

 **Ahhh... That was fun. Anyway, I had told KorianneAnders, like, yesterday/today, since it is 3am, school in a few hours, that the next chapter will be up when I finish re-organizing the characters, rereading the chapters and characters, and all that fun shit, by, at least, the end of the week! Guess what? Finished in one day. Or, well, an hour or two. And then I wrote the next chapter! Instead of it being several days, possibly a week or two away, it is now!**

 **Now!**

 **Let!**

 **Us!**

 **Fuckin*!**

 **Do!**

 **This!**

 **Sorry for my hype, but I want to do this now! Too many ideas flowing through my head! If I don't post in a few days, yell at me in the reviews or pm me! FORCE me to keep going! DAMMIT!**

 **Also, no more characters.**

 **Now!**

 **Let!**

 **Us!**

 **GOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Kurai Masters**

 **September 7th, Monday - After Class Afternoon**

After Coordinating Class was over and finished with, and a small talk with Opal about her performance, giving her some tips about how to improve herself, we said goodbye to each other and with our separate ways for the rest of the day.

Shock, my Shinx, rested himself on my right shoulder, moving slightly with his breathe. I'll never understand how he can go to sleep so easily...

Walking up the stairs to the second floor, I head over to one of the many libraries in the school. There was a library on each floor, in each section of the school, however, the library in the main section of the school on the second floor, is the biggest, and more importantly, least used.

Walking past the old bookshelves, I made my way to the back of the several classroom sized library, and to on of the back tables to do some reading, and by reading, I mean sleep.

As I picked a table to sleep at, I spotted a girl lazily reading a book on the table, a familiar pokemon by her side.

It was Chihiro and her Porygon, Pixel, I think.

Should I go over and say hi? No, that doesn't sound like me... Even if I do that, what should I talk to her about? The only thing I know we have in common, that isn't going to this school or anything to do with pokemon, is sleeping... And it seems as if she's kind of dozing off reading that book about... electricity? Hm... That gives me an idea. Sorry, from one sleep-lover to another, but I can't let you go to sleep right now. Maybe later, but not right now.

Walking over to her, I quickly thought up a few lines and...

"Yo." I said, waving my right hand up into the air, at shoulder length. Chihiro barely moved her head to her left to look at me, but she appeared to wake up slightly.

"He...y" She said, drawing out the 'e' in hey. "Did you need some...thing." She yawned in between 'some' and 'thing'.

"Yeah. It's about the battle we had earlier today." She blinked a few times in confusion, before she remembered what happened.

"Oh... that. What about it?" Glancing down to where Porygon was, she remembered that she had easily lost.

"Oh, nothing really bad about it... More like advise from a friendly guy?" I tilted my head slightly and my phrasing, but continued nevertheless. "I wanted to give you a few tips - if you wouldn't mind it of course."

" _Pory_." Pixel said, followed up a cry from Shinx, as he jumped off my shoulder to play with the Porygon.

"I..." Chihiro said, thinking. "I guess it would be okay..."

"Great!" I drew up a chair and sat down. "First off, I'd like to say your strategy wasn't that bad. Not the best, but not the worst."

"..."

"Well, let me clarify first. You saw me order Shock to use an attack to boost his own power, so you attacked from a range, to avoid any chance of a hard hit - trying to disrupt my power-up attack by getting a hit in, that might not have done much damage, but could've still distracted Shock for a second or two. For that, I commend you. However... your choice in the attack was not the best." I let her digest what I said, before I continued on. "If Porygon - Pixel - could use a different ranged attack, then that would've been a better attack to use. If not, you could've used a conversion and matched Shock's typing, so any electric type attacks wouldn't have worked that well... By my knowledge on conversion, you can change your typing two different ways, based on your own moves and the enemy, either when they hit you, or from whatever attack they use, whether it hits you or not, I don't exactly remember...

"Either way, what I would've done is change into an electric type, since you had an electric type attack so you would've taken less damage from Shock. Then there was the matter of power-upping the enemy, but that isn't your fault. Anything could've happened right there, and it was my own risky strategy, that just so happened to work on okay." Nodding at my own words, I waited for Chihiro to respond. I wasn't the best at explaining these things, so she might have misunderstood me at some points, but whatever.

Looking down at Pixel, Chihiro complicated on what I said. When she came to an agreement with something, she nodded. "Thank you... Kurai, for telling me this. Next time we battle... I won't lose." I smiled at her, though I could sense the hesitance in her voice.

"Good. It wouldn't be fun if a possible friend couldn't get over a loss and come back stronger."

"Possible... friend?" She asked, unsure of what I said.

"Well, I don't mean to say that your my friend, in case you don't think the same way, I mean... Well, if you want to be friends, just say so. Or something." I wasn't good at this kind of thing.

"Oh." She said simply in her quiet voice. "I'll be your f-friend." I smiled and stood up, Shock hopping up onto my chair, then table, before jumping up onto my shoulder and falling asleep.

"With that said, I'll leave you to your book, or nap." Spinning around on my heel, I walked away from the girl who still had bags under her eyes.

She sat where she was, for several more seconds, staring at my back, and then, as quick as thunder, her head fell onto the table and she was asleep.

* * *

 **Khris Stone**

 **Same Day**

Walking down the hallway on the second floor, right next to one of the libraries, I saw a familiar student walking out of the library, a Shinx asleep on his shoulder. He was the same guy that I saw in the forest those days back, the same one who fought that weak girl with the Porygon, whatever her name was. I don't know what everyone was going on about - he looked weak. He fought weak. No bark and no bite.

Or, at least that was MY opinion about him. It was obviously correct.

Smirking, I thought about what everyone would say when I eventually battle him and win, without breaking a sweat. Giggling to myself, I continued walking into the library and to the back, to read up on a book I've been meaning to finish.

In the back, I spotted a familiar girl, sleeping with a Porygon on the ground next to her feet, floating above the ground.

Thinking about where I've seen her before, I then remembered who that noob guy with the Shinx fought that day - the girl with the Porygon.

Wow. She looks so pathetic...

Smirking, I thought about talking to her. But nothing really interesting to talk about came up. So, instead of talking to her, I walked past her and grabbed the book I was reading out of my bag, and sat down, on the table next to her, and began my silent reading.

* * *

 **Elise Rose (That Fire Emblem Fate hype! Uh, for those of you who do not know, the little sister of the Nohr route is called Elise, and she is so cute XD So, yeah...)**

 **Same day, almost curfew, outside**

Walking through the woods, I looked around at the beautiful landscape around me. The trees, the birds! It was all so breathtaking!

The girl had long, light ash brown hair that reached down to the center of her back. She had sky blue eyes, that always seemed to be dreaming. Some of her hair went over her shoulders and a small, white ribbon was tied on the left side of her head. She wore a small, pink, long-sleeved jacket, and underneath was a white blouse and a red skirt. She had on white and pink sneakers.

At her feet, was a Ralts, by the name of Lily. She was a cute Pokemon, and Elise's favorite.

I took a step forward... and tripped on a branch. I fell down to the ground with a small squeal, eyes two big X's. I wasn't harmed at all, but my clothes was slightly messed up.

"Ohh..." I said, getting back up. Some dirt was on my cute jacket! This was wrong! Messed up! I need to wash it! Wait... Which way was back to my dorm?

I began to frantically look left and right, hoping to remember my lost path, when a noise to my left alerted me to other company...

The boy who appeared had on a white hoodie, with a black shirt underneath, black hair that had blue dye in it, and dark blue jeans. A Shinx rested on his shoulder, asleep. Wait! This boy... He was in my Battling and Coordinator Classes! What was his name again?

"Hm? What are you doing out here so late?" The boy asked me.

"Oh, um... I was taking a walk with Lily, and I got lost..." I scratched the back of my head, messing it up slightly.

"I see... Well, I'm Kurai Masters. And this is Shock. Say hi Shock." Shock, the Shinx, opened his eyes slightly, and gave a small ' _Shi_ ' and quickly went back to sleep. "Seriously, how does he go to sleep so fast... Anyway, what is your name?" He asked, looking at me.

"Me? Well, I'm Elise Ross! Please to meet you!"

"...Right." he said at my energy, taken aback a little bit. Looking up at the sky, he narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, you might want to get back to your dorm quickly now."

"H-huh? Why?"

"...Do you really want to know?" He asked, looking at me with unreadable eyes.

"Of course I want to know!" I easily replied, a smile on my face. I didn't like to be left out of the loop!

He sighed. "I don't care if you tell others, but just don't blab to everyone, okay?"

"Sure!"

"Okay. If you tell anyone, make sure to tell them to never, and I mean NEVER, be out at midnight. By out, I mean sleeping outside, wondering around, or training. If your out with multiple people, then it should be okay, but never by yourself, even if your pokemon are there with you. Understand?"

"...Um, okay... you're making this sound like a horror story... So, uh... Why?"

"At midnight, things happen. Anyway, if you are outside at around that time on school grounds, if you see a shadowy figure, either standing still at the edge of what you can see, or walking towards you... run. Do not approach, no matter what. Got it?"

"..." I was now terrified at this point. "O-o-okay..." I said, voice trembling. I never liked a ghost story... I can't even tell if he's joking!

"I'll take you back to the girl's dorm, because your lost, but never be out so late again and so far away from the dorms."

"Wait, I'm far away from my dorm?"

"Yes?"

"Then, what are YOU doing out here?" I turned to the tables on him, crossing my arms around my chest, forgetting about what I was told already.

"Reasons. I guess you can say, I'm on watch? Anyway... The details don't matter. As for how I know what I told you... I discovered the shadowy figure part out earlier today, actually... the rest came from when I was younger..." He turned around, but not before I saw his eyes - eyes that yearned for the past.

"Come on." He said, already walking away.

"Ah! Wait!" I frantically ran after him, Ralts following after me. Every three or so steps I took, I nearly tripped.

* * *

 **?**

The red liquid slid down the blade and to the grass below. The moon was in the middle of the sky, and it was currently 12:03 A.M. the next day, the morning of Tuesday. The shadowy figured lipped its shadowy lips, the blood on its shadowy blade continued to drip down off the blade.

The victim that rested on the soft grass would never move again. Being stabbed through the back of the neck will do that to people. Also having the legs violently ripped from its body, but that wasn't that important.

The Grim Reaper was back on the move, and that was what was important.

Smiling down at the boy, the figure could only laugh. Somebody wasn't told about what happened at midnight around here... Looking to its right, the figure saw a mutilated Machop. Stabbed several times through the chest until it couldn't protect its precious owner, the Machop had died, unable to protect its owner. Its owner, did the bravest thing for his Machop - and ran. Or, at least _tried_ to. But he soon found that his legs didn't work!

The figure would stay longer, to appreciate his handiwork, but a bush moving to its left alerted him to a new presence. This aura... yes. It reminded the figure of _that_ family. One was near, and their signature Pokemon was at his side.

The figure smiled once more. The time would come. The figure quickly retreated from the crime, and disappeared in the night. The beginning of this madness has started again.

* * *

The next morning, an alert was made to all students to not be up and about outside of dorm anytime after 9:00 P.M. The reason? Because a student died.

* * *

 **I feel as if I'm rushing this plot... but, meh. My story. I have to speed it up at some point! Anyway, first day of school! Somebody dies. Granted it was the beginning of the next day, but... it still counts! Kind of. Anyway, the character that died was just a background character... didn't have a name, rest his poor heart and soul. But, well. had to make the presence known! And yes! That could've been Elise! She narrowly escaped demise! Thanks to Kurai!**

 **How did he find her? Cause he is Kurai! He knows everything! I was just saying this! Pure genius! Anyway... don't like it? Then should I have killed a brand new character that I actually like that just showed up to start this shit?**

 **No? Good. Anyway, the next death will be, either from chapter 16 to 18. So, until then! Main character? Side character? Background character? Find out next time... Or, well... on chapters 16 to 18. Bye...**

 **WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **OH SHIT! I have an hour to get ready for school! Uh, KURO OUT!**


	11. Shock Against Jirachi - First

Lo and behold! Chapter the 11! Amazing, right? I actually wanted to write this yesterday, right after school, but, ya know... Stayed up the entire night, so I was tired as shit. Okay, review is my middle name, let's'a go!

 **RagingAnon -** _Wha-what? You forgot about this story? You... you... BAKA! Okay, but yeah, my fault. I didn't update it forevermore, so, yeah... I had it coming. Probably. Yeah, Elise was nice. And yes, that Fire Emblem Fates hype! Going to play all three routes the second I get that game! Major FE fan right here! Haha... Probably going to marry Belka, you know, the assassin girl with the Wyvern. She is just so cute! XD_

 **PokemonTrainer4700 -** _Yeah, like, six months. Deaths are the best way to get back to a series. Best. The next chapter should be up at around... now. So, you should go read that. Why are you still reading this? Go scroll down and read the chapter!_

 **Ah, reviews. Most fun. Anyway, already got a few shipment requests. By few, I mean one. And one, in the reviews, saying pair me up with anyone. Even that tree! But yeah. You people make me feel like you either a.) stopped reading. b.) didn't care about pairings. At least for now. c.) Decided to let me pair you with a tree, or d.) You are you and why are you showing up in my notifications?**

 **Okay, enough with that! I'm just making myself look too awesome! Bet my form is blinding here! Anyway, time for the actual chapter!**

 **...So Sexy... Come here often?**

* * *

 **Ohata Shiruma**

 **September 8th - Battle Class, outside**

"Okay students! Today is going to be different." Started Koga. Some random student mumbled something like, 'This is the second class. How could it be that different?' "Today, we," he motioned between Lance and himself. "Are going to match several students up for a battle. So, when I call your name, step forward and get ready to battle."

"After seeing you battle yesterday, we tried partnering up people who have similar tactics, battle strengths typing, and others, as well as people with opposite tactics, and all that. Remember: I want a quick fight, we only have two hours."

"One hour, fifty four minutes, and forty-seven seconds." Reported Koga, using his famous ninja skills to check a watch the had hid in his robes, fast enough to immediately hide the watch before anyone noticed.

"Thank you... Koga." Lance replied, giving Koga a certain stare, while not as frightening as his most famous stare, still sent shivers up Koga's spine, as well as the other students who saw it.

"No... No problem." Koga gulped.

"Now... ELISE ROSE and OHATA SHIRUMA! Hurry up we don't have al day!"

I quickly ran forward, getting in position, with Riolu at my side. The girl who was partnered with me, Elise, stood several meters in front of me, in her place, a Ralts at her side. I frowned.

A fighting type against a psychic type? This wasn't really that fair... if Riolu was a normal fighting type. But he isn't! He's the best Pokemon , and he's going to show why!

Smirking ever so slightly, I inspected my opponent.

Standing at five foot seven, I had to admit( **Not putting in appearance again. Too lazy. Look at last chapter if you want to know.** ), she was pretty cute. But being cute doesn't mean you'll win!

She said something to her Ralts, who raised its arms and gave out a cry, a purple light appearing around it. Oh shit, did the match start?

Riolu was knocked back by a confusion, clutching his head with his left paw.

"Riolu! Sorry, distracted. Hit 'em with a Force Palm!" Riolu shook off the pain in his head, and charged forward, a blue energy surrounding his palm. When he got close to the Ralts, he punched forward, sending the blue energy forward and smashing into the small Pokemon, knocking it up into the air. When Ralts landed against the ground, it got up easily, revealing little to no damage done.

"A fighting type attack?" Elise said, getting my attention. "I don't know about you... but you do know that Ralts resists that, right? Confusion!" Once again, Ralts was surrounded by a purple light, raised its arms, and blasted Riolu back, causing a slight headache to hurt him.

"I-I knew that! Just testing the waters!" I yelled back, face slightly red. But... she was right. I was distracted. This wasn't good. To be a great trainer... I can't be getting distracted and lose a battle so easily! "Riolu! Get up close and personal and hit that Ralts with a Bullet Punch!

Riolu snapped his eyes open and ran forward, thinking quickly, I communicated with Riolu through our bond. Riolu gave a quick nod, which I caught, and jumped up into the air.

"Quick! Hit him with a Disarming Voice!" Ralts opened her mouth, and a shrill, but beautiful, voice shot out. With a high note to shatter glass, Riolu was shot out of the air, but it was just as planned. As Riolu fell, he positioned his body so he was perpendicular with the ground, head first. Then, just before he hit the ground, he Force Palmed the ground beneath him, making a dust cloud appear from the explosion, covering some of the field, and hiding the two Pokemon from view. "W-what?" Elise said, surprise in her voice. Her hand was held up in front of her face, as she lightly coughed the words out.

Riolu closed his eyes in the dust, sensing for the Ralts through her own aura. When he found the right aura, a light pink with a green tint, he opened his eyes with another snap, and shot forward as fast as a cannon, palms ready. He wasn't going for another Force Palm. This time, it was going to be...

Riolu appeared right in front of Ralts, whose eyes were closed to keep the dust out of her eyes. Ralts coughed slightly, and opened her right eye, because she heard something in front of her.

A high-speed punch was inches from her face. Hitting once, twice, thrice, Ralts was knocked around. With the fourth punch, an uppercut, Ralts was propelled into the air, coming out of the dust cloud. But a fiery kick soon followed.

Riolu jumped up into the air, doing a total of three spins, catching fire to his foot, before falling down to the ground with a drop-kick style attack, hitting Ralts in the middle of her body, with the fiery kick. Ralts was blasted down at the ground, hitting against the grass beneath her, and bouncing up slightly from the force.

Looking from both Pokemon, to their respective trainer, Lance called out the results. "Winner! Ohata and his Riolu!"

"W-what?" Elise cried out, knees bent slightly. She then ran to her fallen Pokemon, and picked her up, casting down a worrying gaze at her Ralts, Lily.

"Good job Riolu!" I said, a cheerful smile on my face as I high-fived the fighting Pokemon. Since it was discovered that there was a fairy type, scientists went crazy researching them. They discovered a few types that they were good against, and some that they were bad against. Steel being one of them. Though, in the past, if a Ralts had gotten hit by a steel type attack, they would be given a normal amount of damage as other same power moves... It was weird. It was as if, being classified as the type, made you that type...

If I said Riolu was actually every type, would it become true? Probably not. Pokemon could only have two types.

Walking forward, I handed his opponent, Elise, a few Oran berries that I stole from one of Kurai's bags. Of course, Kurai saw me give the girl one of the berries, and immediately knew where I had gotten it from. Especially since I pulled it out of the same bag that was labeled, "Kurai's bag of Oran Berries." Needless to say, when I looked back at him, he was pissed. Holding the brown bag up so he could see it in full, I stuck out my tongue at my roommate, only to make him more red in the face.

"Thank you." Elise said, smiling up at me kindly. She fed one of the blue berries to her weakened Pokemon, and stood back up. She slipped slightly in the grass, but I easily caught her. "Thank you. Again." She said, a blush on her face.

"N-no problem." I said, returning the smile.

"...are you finished with your... Love confession?" Lance said, with a straight face. We both jumped away from each other, face red, as the entire class, minus a few who didn't care, socially awkward, and whatever category Kurai fell under, laughed.

After we left the field, Lance continued the class. "Next up, we have... KURAI MASTERS and KHRIS STONE!" Whispers immediately began.

Kurai Masters... the last Principal's son, and the Great-Grandson of the first Principal. Khris Stone... the current Principal's... sister? daughter? Meh, you can never tell how old Steven is, what with his silver hair. He could be twenty, or he could be fifty! Who could ever tell?

Some say he's actually a hundred. But that is obvious bullshit.

Shaking my head lightly, I watched the fight, excited to see who would win.

* * *

 **Khris Stone**

 **Same day, same place**

I walked forward at the same time as my opponent. I was finally matched against Kurai! I'll admit. He was a strong trainer. However! I was leagues above him! Obviously!

Smirking, I commanded my Jirachi forward. Jirachi lazily floated forward, smiling the smile she always smiles.

"Shock." Kurai said, and the Shinx jumped off his shoulder, from being in the middle of sleep. I blinked. Wasn't his Shinx asleep? For, like, the last ten or so minutes? How did he respond so fast? He had started to move when Kurai said the 'Sh' in Shock, so how did he wake up so fast. And the look on Kurai's face... He didn't know either? Okay, let's stop thinking about this.

Lance looked from the two students, from Kurai, to me, and back again. "Fight!" He said, signaling the start of the fight. "Psyshock!" I yelled quickly. Jirachi shone with a purple light, and shot a condensed wave a purple energy and some pebbled that was on the ground, at the Shinx.

With calculating eyes that would chill any blood, Kurai watched the attack and judged the strength of it. He knew Jirachi was a legendary pokemon. Who didn't? The wish-granting Pokemon... Whoever meets this Pokemon, would own the world itself. But... Smiling a sly smile, Kurai knew from his last fight with a legendary Pokemon, how to deal with this.

In truth, he was actually holding back with that battle, to gather information about legendary Pokemon and how strong they were. He was impressed, but not that impressed. Psychic Pokemon were difficult to deal with, but that didn't mean they were always the strongest. But, even if he had gone all out, would he had won against that Mew? Metronome was an over-powered attack. It could be anything from Splash, to Luster Purge. You can't really do much against that kind of attack. Even if Metronome wasn't used, it Mew still would've been strong.

He wasn't trying to insult Opal and her Mew, they were a powerful combo, and he knew they were stronger with each passing day. With all these students... friends... rivals, around him, Kurai could only smile. ' _School will be interesting_ ,' He thought, and swung his arm forward. "Shock, jump around it, and rush in with a Charge into Spark!"

' _SHI!_ ' Shock cried, and jumped to his right at the last second, the Psyshock missing by a few inches, and ran forward, electricity zapping around him, sending his fur standing up.

I blinked. He dodged it? What? They were completely taken by surprise with that attack! Or... at least I think so. No, I know so!

"Jirachi! Stop going easy and blast that Shinx with a Confusion!"

"Ignore it and press on!"

Shock was assaulted by the Psychic attack, and gritted his fangs together, but pressed on, just like his trainer said. he ignored the force that tried to send him backwards when the Confusion landed, and ignored the splitting headache. Instead, he ran forward, facing the floating legendary Pokemon, Jirachi.

Surprised was written into my face, at seeing the small electric type continue on, even when he was hit. Before I could order Jirachi to do another attack, the Shinx jumped forward and head-butted Jirachi in the face, shocking her. Jirachi cried out, and was knocked back, but wasn't really that heavily damaged.

"Use Psychic to launch him back!"

"Shock Wave quickly! Just as the Jirachi was surrounded by a purple light, and Shock was lifted off the ground, outlined by that same light, he fired off a Shock Wave right at the Jirachi's face, damaging her even more. Jirachi fought through the electric pain, and threw the small Pokemon away from herself, as per her trainer's orders.

Shock hit the ground on his side, and rolled across the grass for a few feet, before he shot up to his feet, already running towards the Steel and Psychic type, electricity surrounding his body.

"Nice Charge!" Kurai shouted, a pleased look on his face. Happiness, rage, and excited energy filled Shock's face, as he ran forward, ready to continue his fight against the Jirachi.

"Pointless! Psyshock!" Jirachi fired another round of highly condensed purple energy, mixed in with some pebbled and rocks, at the Shinx.

"Counter with Shock Wave!" Shock rolled his head back, stopping his body, and then flung his head forward, crying out a ,' _Shiii-_ ', and shot a Charged Shock Wave towards the center of the Psyshock. An explosion sounded, and the two Pokemon were surrounded by smoke.

"Tackle!" I heard my opposing trainer call.

"Stop him with Psy-" Then Jirachi was launched out of the smoke by the connecting Tackle. "Tch, too slow?" I muttered to myself as my Jirachi came to a stop, nearly hitting the ground. "Psychic! Lift him up and slam him down!" Shock was outlined by a purple light, and he was lifted up into the air.

"Charge and keep charging!" Kurai called out, a confident but worried look in his eyes. Shock did what was requested, and electricity surrounded him, strengthening his electric attacks. He was then thrown to the ground, body smashing against it. He cried out in pain, eyes closed, but he kept Charging up.

Lifting the Shinx again, Jirachi lifted her arms, and then... swung them down, and the Shinx hit against the ground once again. But even then, he kept Charging. His fur coat was now surrounded by yellow electricity.

"Slam him!" I yelled out, realizing that the extended Charge might actually be dangerous.

"Flash him!" Just as Shock was being levitated into the air, he flashed his fur.

In the Pokedex, Shinx is listed as the, 'Flash Pokemon.' These names come with reasons. From a unique ability, to the shape of the Pokemon. Based on another animal, or inanimate object, or even an ability. In Shinx's case, it would be the ability he has when he is in danger.

When danger is sensed, all of its furs dazzles and blinds its foe. In that time, Shinx can get away.

However, in this case, Kurai is using Shinx's natural ability, to fight his opponent.

Lance smirked at the strategy. The students' covered their eyes in pain. Koga had on sunglasses, that weren't there five seconds ago. Jirachi was blinded and with a shriek, released the flashing Shinx prematurely. I, was, of course, blinded by the sudden brightness.

Shock easily landed on the ground, though injured greatly, he still had enough power. The flash didn't take up the Charge he worked on, taking abuse after abuse, and so, he was still surrounded by electricity, that was dangerously zapping the grass underneath him, burning it through its heat.

How much could an electric type Pokemon take from its own electrical powers? In Shock's case, he can control up to a total of six charges with Charge perfectly. And he Charged six times.

"Now, get up close and release your new move! Charge Beam!" Kurai had taught Shock this attack via TM the other day.

Shock ran forward, a fang sticking out of his smile. He was enjoying this battle. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the Shinx almost at Jirachi. "Confusion!" I yelled at the Jirachi, but she didn't move. She was holding her eyes with her hands. Dammit! I mentally cursed.

Shock jumped into the air, and, with a loud cry, unleashed all of his built up electricity, and sent out a beam made entirely out of electricity, and blasted the Jirachi. The Charge Beam was an appropriate name, especially when used after using Charge. For starters, you charged up electricity, instead of just shooting what you had, you gathered some more and fired it with what you already had. So, with this attack, Charge was technically used seven times, and with the seventh, a beam was unleashed, following the gathering of electricity. What's more, it was released at point-blank range, with no space to dodge.

The heat gave off from the electricity, could've been counted as a weak Fire type attack, and the shock from the amount of electricity could paralyze even a Ground type Pokemon.

With a good strategy, and build up of power, anything was possible. Well, even with the charged up electricity at max, Shock still couldn't use it to fly, even for a few seconds, but that didn't matter, since that phrase was only a figure of speech.

The Jirachi was surrounded in an electrically charged explosion, that blasted the Jirachi into the ground, creating a small crater.

When the smoke was cleared, it showed Shock, barely standing from the exhaustion and damage, with one eye closed and Jirachi, who was just trying to get up. Then, with one last failed attempt to get up, Jirachi fell back and hit the ground, unable to battle. Moments later, Shock fell down, but stayed conscious.

"Winner!" Lance announced with his loud voice. "Kurai Masters and his Shinx!" A smile was on his lips, but he quickly hid it by coughing.

I stood there, staring down at where Jirachi landed, which was several meters behind me. Eyes wide, I took in what happened. I lost?

I lost? Did I seriously just lose? Are you serious? No way did that just happen. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked to my right.

"Good fight." Kurai said. Carefully placed on his right shoulder, was his, now passed out, Shinx. He passed some Oran Berries he had from a bag, that was taken back from Ohata, and turned around and walked away.

Good fight? I repeated in my head. Blinking several times, I felt tears enter my eyes, but anger filled my face. Crunching my teeth together, I was filled with hatred of Kurai. I will get back at him!

He must have... cheated! I am the strongest! I will never lose!

But, as if God was saying that I wasn't the strongest, Lance called out to me.

"Get off the field! It's time for the next battle!" I slowly walked away. An extremely tired Jirachi floated after me, having been forgotten on the ground.

Lance watched the girl leave, and saw her own Pokemon follow after. He shook his head. It was at a time like this, that the trainer would help out their own Pokemon. Ohata had fed his Riolu some Oran Berries, and carried him away, after having given his opponent some of the Berries for her own Pokemon. She, too, carried her Ralts away.

Kurai did the same as Ohata, but what did Khris do? She left her weakened Pokemon on the ground and walked away. Either she was still shocked at her defeat, or she just didn't care.

Either way, she would be getting a talk after class. "Next is..." Lance continued the class as soon as Khris and her Pokemon was off the field.

* * *

 **Okay, that does it for this chapter! Don't worry, I will be writing longer! Eventually!**

 **Anyway, tomorrow we have a half-day at school, but I'm going to the library with a friend to work on a project for Latin...**

 **Anyway, let me talk about some things that happened this chapter.**

 **1.) Fairy Tail opening 16 is pretty good.**

 **2.) The thing with Opal and her Mew, was not meant to be taken as, "They suck." It was more... saying that Kurai held back, but still didn't know if he would have won if he had went all out from the start. Even if he did, he still could've lost, it could've been a tie, or he would've won, but Shock would've been out at the end of the fight, just like this one.**

 **3.) Khris receives an early defeat and a hatred of Kurai. Now, the person who sent me Khris is going to be pissed, but why should I really care? Anyway, he really likes making OP characters, so yeah. Anyway, now how did a Shinx beat a Jirachi? Well, better planning. If you didn't notice, Jirachi only attacked, and didn't use wish to heal her wounds! Khris, thinking she's the best, thought she would easily win, and just kept on attacking. Kurai, on the other hand, thought about his attacks. He took advantage of Shinx's special ability, which is flashing their fur to blind their foes to run away! He used it to win! That is strategy. Like using protect to defend against a Solar beam! Strategy!**

 **Anyway, if you have ANY complaints about anything that happened this chapter, please let me know. Remember, I will still find out where you live to break your arms and legs for complaining, and then thank you for the complaint, and use it to better my story.**

 **KURO**

 **OUT!**


	12. Insert Title Later

**Yo guys, sorry im late, but again, I don't care. I'm also getting a bit sick. I've already sneezed, like, ten or so times today. Either someone is talking about me a LOT, or I am getting sick...**

 **Anyway, quickly now, so review time.**

 **Ironshadow37 -** _Yeah, thanks. Cockiness leads to death. Or something. Curiosity killed the cat?_

 **James95 -** _T_ _hey will, and yes. Chihiro is adorables._

 **RagingAnon -** _Great! Then I shall pair Elise up with... let's see... How about... That cloud? No, no, no! That flower! Much better fit XD Okay, but in all seriousness, I will pair her in the best way I know how: Flipping a coin! JK. Anyway, thanks for your support._

 **Okay, now that that is over, I am actually going to sleep. I can't write with this damn sniffing and sneezing... So, yeah. Sorry guys and girls, but when this chapter comes out, it will be tomorrow!**

 **EDIT:** **  
Sorry that I haven't posted this chapter on Thursday, and now its Saturday. My little sickness is pretty much done, so I can get back to this. So, let us commence!**

* * *

 **Kurai Masters  
**

 **September 8th, Tuesday - Hallway between Classes**

Since I did not have Basic Knowledge as a class, I was heading back to my dorm, to get some sleep. Of course, I would wake up before Coordinator Class, so as not to be late. Sleeping already on my right shoulder, was Shock, my Shinx.

I will never understand how he can be so lazy, but so hyper all the time...

Reaching into my pants pockets, I pulled out my Mp3 Player and started to go through the downloaded music, ear buds already in my hands...

"Hey, did you hear about last night?" One student asked another.

"Yeah. About how somebody... died?" Was the reply.

"The reason why we have an even earlier curfew?" A third, female voice, chimed.

"Right. In fact, some guy, I think his name was Kuri? Kura? Something like that, warned me about staying up late at night outside, at around midnight!"

"Really?" The third voice said, now behind me as I passed the three students.

"Yeah. If he didn't warn me... Maybe I would be the one dead?" That was when I picked what to listen to, and placed the ear buds into my ears, the music turning on right after I did that. The guitar started out first, and then some drums. After about fifteen seconds, the singer joined in with some other instruments.

As I walked past the other students in the hall, who may or may not had class, I closed my eyes, replaying the conversation yesterday that forced me to go out at night near midnight.

 **September 7th, Monday - Flashback - Principal's Office**

As I walked into the Principal's office, which used to belong to my Father and his Father and his Father, I took the moment to appreciate the good things in life. Which were none. Getting called into the Principal's office, could only mean one thing: Trouble.

I did not recall doing anything against the rules, and I should know. I _was_ part of the family who created this school. Every rule was memorized, the layout of the school, memorized, class schedule, memorized. I even memorized the width and length of the school, the height of the buildings, pretty much everything. But that was a tale for another time.

The question now was: What did I do to get called into the Principal's office?

Staring in front of me, Shock sleeping on my right shoulder, was a nice, black chair, sitting behind a mahogany desk with piles of paperwork on it. On my left and right, were glass cases on top of other tables, with fossils and stones in them, belonging to the current Principal.

Walking forward, I came to a stop in the middle of the room. The Principal, Steven Stones, spun around in the leather chair, that would someday be mine. Maybe. If I decided to take the path of Principal, at least.

I nodded towards the man as a greeting and he did the same.

"Kurai Masters. Pleased to see you."

"Steven Stones. Cut to the chase before I wake up Shock and shock you. Pun intended."

Steven chuckled quietly and moved his hands to the desk, interlocking his fingers together.

"Right, right. Well, it is about the secret of this school that I have called you in here to my office..." I didn't respond. Steven took that to mean to continue. "Of course, I can't tell you everything, since I don't know everything. You'd probably learn everything sooner or later, perhaps if you become the Principal yourself, you would come to know everything about the secrets of this school..."

"Well, secrets aside, I already know everything about this school. Rules, length, width, height, depth, volume, materials, some other things... I even know what kind of grass is grown on the lawns."

"...I am... surprised? That is very odd... I do not even know how tall the top of this school stands! ...Don't answer that." He says, as he saw my mouth start to move up. I nodded. "Anyway. I will tell you about one secret, the most important, I should think, about this school. Which is really, the only one I know..." a sheepish look appeared on his face, and he scratched the back of his head. "Tell anyone you like, but only in parts. The parts is up to you."

"Obviously..." I muttered. Steven seemed to not hear as he continued.

"Okay. At around midnight, a shadowy figure appears on school grounds. I don't know everything about it, but it was the reason that the school closed so long ago."

"I see... So it caused the deaths at this school?" He nodded. "That would explain everything... mostly... anything else?"

"Hmm... On the reports that I have access to," Even the Principal doesn't have access to all the reports about the secrets of this school? Interesting. "-this shadowy figure mutilates its targets. Which is usually people and Pokemon who are up and about around midnight. It only attacks them outside, which is why we are currently adding new buildings to the school grounds..." That would explain why so many buildings for battling and contests were built in the five years this school was abandoned...

"In any case, this figure, according to the reports, doesn't always attack someone."

"What?" I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows, trying to comprehend his words.

"What I mean is... it doesn't always kill. As in, people have reported seeing this figure standing in the dark, unmoving. Or walking slowly towards them. There was only one case, with one student who managed to get away, that told us its "third phase"." He said, with fingered quotes.

"Third phase?" I mimicked.

"Right. Standing in the dark, walking slowly towards its prey, but never reaching them... unless, of course, you stand there like an idiot and go towards it..." That would stand to reason. But what idiot would let an unknown shadowy figure go towards you? Or, better yet, walk towards it? "And the third... It screeches madly, but no one else besides its prey can hear it, and rushed to them, at high speeds, as if it was one of the many fast Pokemon... say... Greninja."

"Mhm..." I hummed, putting a finger to my chin. "Standing still, slowly moving towards its target... and then running at them, as fast as a Pokemon. Could it actually be some deranged and evil Pokemon?"

"That's the thing." Steven said. "If it _was_ a Pokemon, then this would be a lot easier. However... It is most definitely some type of _human._ Reason being, is that is appears to use a blade of some sort. Now, you might think it is Scyther, or Scizor. Maybe even a Honedge or Aegislash... But the slashes are too... _human-like_ , to put in better words. And through witness reports, it has a humanoid figure. Not many Pokemon are humanoid... Okay, wipe that look off your face. I mean humanoid, as in, actually human sized. Not smaller or bigger. This thing clocks in at five feet five inches. Roughly."

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. "Is that all? I kind of have a class to get to."

He sighed. "I was told that this shadowy figure hates your family. So, make sure you stay safe and don't be out at midnight."

That surprised me, but it stood to reason. It killed at this school. And who owned the school? Of course it would hate the owners, which must be why it killed the students here. In any case, I wasn't going to listen to Steven here about not staying inside when it gets to midnight. Instead... I'll go and warn everyone I find, using Shock's senses to locate people when it gets close to midnight, maybe save a few lives while I'm at it.

There was a curfew already in place, so, hopefully, no one will be outside at midnight to start with. If so... shaking my head, I banished the disturbing thought inside my head.

"Thank you for this information. Bye." I bowed my head to Steven, and left the room quickly. I heard a no problem and bye from Steven, before the door closed.

* * *

 **Later, same day**

I sighed. Yesterday sucked. I stayed up for hours after that, and when I managed to get back to my dorm, fall asleep, and wake up, I had found out that somebody had died! It was only one person, versus the five that could've died. I had warned a total of four other people that night and only one, a girl by the name of Elise, was memorable.

Mostly because she kept tripping on roots during the way back to the girl's dorm.

Walking out the school, I glanced at Shock, who was still sleeping on my shoulder. Like my Father, and Forefathers, I started with a Shinx. The Masters always used a Shinx, or, from my Great-Grandfather we did. Even my sister, who decided to focus more on Pokemon Contests, had a Luxio. In fact, she _was_ going to go to this school, if it didn't close down. But since it did... well, she already finished Highschool at a different school, and was currently attending an advanced college or university of sorts for Pokemon Contests.

As I stepped out of the front doors of the school, I gazed up at the slightly cloudy sky. I have to get stronger. When I fought that Jirachi... If she was smarter and not cocky, I probably would've lost. Sure she has a strong Pokemon, but her actual skill as a trainer is not up to par. How she had got that Jirachi is a mystery to me, but if she were to get better...

She would definitely have a spot in the top ten.

That leads me to another question... Where would I be ranked?

* * *

 **Levi Michaels**

 **September 8th, Tuesday - Basic Knowledge Class**

I walked into my second class for that day, Basic Knowledge. Why was this a class, I'll never know. As the name implies, we will probably go over what should already be basic knowledge.

Though it was September, it was still warm. Probably because this school is located in Hoenn, the Region of surfing...

I had blonde hair, with green hazel eyes. I had slightly tanned skin. I had on an assorted color Pokeball shirt, with black shorts and running shoes. My hair was brushed up so my head, so my forehead wasn't covered, and it was brushed back on the sides and over my ears.

Floating by my shoulder, was Tungsten, my Beldum.

Looking around the class with quick, observant eyes, I saw an assortment of Pokemon that you could find anywhere,- and is that a Mew? Looking even more to my right, I saw some other Pokemon, some more interesting, but still some were- and is that a Diancie?

My mouth opened slightly, and the only thought that went through my head, was: ' _Where did they get Legendary Pokemon? Not fair!_ ' I then sighed, and looked at Tungsten. Legendary Pokemon or not, Tungsten is the only Pokemon I would want to start with.

Taking my seat, which just so happened to be right next to the window and in the back, like I was the main character to an anime, I waited for the class to start.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and the two teachers walked in...

"Hello students, my name is Alder. Once upon a time, I was the champion of the Unova region. And this lovely young girl right next to me is my assistant teacher..."

"Greetings. I am Erika, once a gym leader of Celadon City in Kanto."

"In this class we will be teaching you the basics of the basics. What is burn status, paralyze, potions, and what the heck, is a Pokeball and what you do with them. Now, any questions other than, 'But Alder, we already know all this?'" He said as he cleaned his ear with his pinky finger. "None? Then, Erika, if you would call the role..."

"Right." Erika then began to call roll, as Alder sat down in his chair, and went to sleep. When Erika finished, she sighed when she noticed that Alder was asleep, and so she started class by herself.

That day, we learned about status afflictions.

When the bell rang, I quickly exited the room, Tungsten floating at my side. To be honest, that class was boring. I mean, I already knew all of that! I learned it all in Middle School, and Elementary School... Even Preschool taught us that!

Then again... they said that if you forget the basics, you'll never win... Or something. Well, it is now lunch time, so... Time to eat!

Now if only I could figure out what Tungsten ate... Though he had no mouth, he was still alive, so he must eat something!

Maybe sunlight? Metal? Electricity? Did he have to get charged? Well, who knows! Life is such a big mystery!

Laughing inside my head, I made my way down to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Hello guys! Sorry if this chapter was boring, didn't make sense, or was just plain stupid! I tried to come up with something to do in this chapter, but no dice!**

 **Anyway, this is why writing these types of stories is always difficult; it is not based on a game, or anime, and it doesn't have a concrete plot you can use to guide yourself through the story... so you have to make up your own!**

 **And that is why, if you would help me out, maybe tell me what you want to see happen, I can add it in, and make this story more interesting...**

 **I saw this because of school and that I just got over being sick. I was out of school on Thursday and Friday, so I have a lot of work to get down... So I'll have less time to do this. So, any help from you, the reader, would be great!**

 **I also started to read the comic, "The Gamer" by Sangyoung Seong... Made in Korea! A nice story, where you take a guy, and turn his life into a game! Pretty nice XD Now I want to write something like that... Bah, too much work! I have too much to do! Maybe in the Summer...**

 **Anyway, bye guys and girls, have a nice Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and all that! Now... I'm just going to go bash my head into a wall to come up with what will be happening the next chapter! Hahahahahaha... help me... D,=**


End file.
